The New Guns
by Nukem999
Summary: A mad man creates a powerful new batch of super androids to destroy all the Sayians. But Goku's given up fighting, and has become a recluse. Can Goku's family and friends save the world and him from himself?
1. Dead Gods

The New Guns  
Chapter 1: Dead Gods

A little heads up on this DB story; this is in fact the first part in a huge 3 part saga that will continue on into 2 more Dragon Ball stories. The story takes place in GT after the defeat of Baby. This has nothing to do with the Super 17 saga and Goku is in adult form again. Hope your all clear on the specifics and now on with the story. Hope you enjoy it, bye for now!

----------------

The massive chattering of students echoed the halls of a massive lecture hall. Rows of seats were jam packed with young students, their teacher apparently late for the students college class. Outside the lecture hall was a man, sweating furiously as he panted a heavy sigh, his glasses fogging up with sweat and suffocation. "I can do this, I can do this, I CAN do this, I've come too far to stop now" the man said. His long devil designed red hair folding.

The professor leaned his spiky red hair back against the wall, his form draped in a cape like black coat. The man's pants were light grey; he wore a black vest like shirt and was staring down into his black shoes with his green eyes. Bold black letters spelled out his name on his white tag, "Doctor Malcolm J. Wrath". The class Dr. Wrath was delaying was in fact his own. Something was spooking the professor nearly half to death right now.

"DAMMIT, remember why you're doing this, remember what this is for, my life's work, ever lasting funding, and most of all... the recognition the respect" Wrath said to himself. Click! The final golden hand clicked it's time trailing arm to the 12, it was noon and time for class. Taking a fresh gasp of fresh air, Dr. Wrath entered his classroom calmly and firmly. Most of the students simply groaned, disappointed their teacher actually made it.

Green eyes flashed nervously around the class; Wrath was eyeing several students that caught his most cautiously creeping eye. One student was large in body, wore a black leather jacket, spike like jewelry, and had red devil hair just like him. To Wrath's right was a teenager with short blue hair, smacking gum in her blue painted lips, and filing her nails with a switch blade. There was even a blonde cowboy dressed young punk with a goatee.

With a cough and a hollow painted smile, Wrath began "Good afternoon class and welcome to Biotechnology G-12. As you all should know by now today is a very, VERY special day. Over the past few weeks we have been studying about the most important men and women in science. From Thomas Edison to Albert Einstein, it is thanks to geniuses like them we have achieved this wondrous thing we call life. We have much to be thankful for".

Suddenly the black leather jacketed punk like hulk raised his hand, "Yes Mr. Hammeroy?" Wrath asked. "Teach I was wondering if you'd well you know, cut the crap and get to the frigging special part already" the young Hammeroy said. Several chuckles escaped the students around the classroom. Wrath angrily frowned "You have been warned about your brass behavior before Mr. Hammeroy, but as you so distastefully reminded me.

Biotechnology is without a doubt the most difficult section of science to master. You've all done the paper work, video work, and project work there is for this class, but I'm afraid it requires much more then that to succeed. To succeed in the field of biotechnology, you must be willing to go the distance. Yes my young friends, you must be willing to go to any lengths to accomplish your dreams. History wasn't built on a foundation of quitters.

No, history was built on a foundation of those who did whatever it took to get the job done. That is why for our class final, we too will go the distance and study the world of the most brilliant scientist ever to walk the Earth". A young teen raised his hand and asked "And who would that be Dr. Wrath?". The professor smirked and secretly pressed a red button under his desk, suddenly the whole class screamed as they were electrocuted unconscious.

Dr. Wrath smirked "Doctor Albert Gero".

----------------

The sun beautifully shined over the gorgeous ocean that stretched on for miles, not a single cloud in the breathlessly blue sky. Pan laughed as she literally jumped off the sand with a gleeful cheer, "YEAH THE BEACH" Pan giggled. Gohan and Videl smiled, eagerly watching their young daughter bounce her bare feet amongst the sandy roads. Warm laughter escaped Gohan's smile "Enjoy it all you like honey, this is our little treat.

After all a family can't spend their whole lives fighting aliens, and hunting down dragon balls now can they?", Pan smiled and hugged her father with a warm hug. Pan blushed red cheeks a bit nervously though. Curiously Videl asked "What's wrong sweetie? I thought you wanted to go to the beach". Pan shook her head a bit "No, no I did and I'm really glad you guys took me it's just", she looked down at her orange bathing suit and blushed even more.

"There's no reason you should feel embarrassed about wearing a bathing suit Pan" Gohan said, "Papa!" Pan said with a nervous blush. Videl laughed "Your father's right honey, you look beautiful no matter what you wear, and if any boys give you grief". Gohan added "Just give him a few light ahem smacks in return". The young girl nodded bouncing her black hair bunched up in her orange bandanna, Pan hugged her parents and sighed "I love you".

Pan then took off for the water, splashing amongst with the other children with a twinkle in her eye, and a laugh in her voice. Videl and Gohan laid out their beach towels and lay back, happily watching their daughter have fun. Gohan was wearing a light blue and red mixed Hawaii shirt and some dark blue swim trunks. Videl was wearing a purple bathing suit beside Gohan. "She looks like she's in heaven, this was a great idea Gohan" Videl said.

But Videl's trouble blue eyes noticed a stern rather focused face on Gohan, he seemed to be staring off into dead space. Slowly waving her hand in front of Gohan's glasses, he showed no response until she called out his name. "What? Oh uh sorry about that Videl" Gohan said with a light cough, removing his glasses carefully. "Honey is there something bothering you? You've been like this ever since you talked with your dad" Videl asked.

Gohan sighed "Sorry...I didn't mean to ruin our one chance at a vacation", Videl shook her head "I'm more worried about you silly. Pan's fine but you look like you're off somewhere in space, your just not being yourself today. Does this have anything to do with why Goku didn't want to come to the beach with us?". Weak and depressed nods slowly answered Videl's question, Gohan's dark eyes brimmed with fear over his father.

----------------

Flash Back

Gohan stepped into Goku's room and noticed the lights were out, there Goku sat on his bed in total darkness.

Gohan smiled "Hey dad, Videl and I were thinking it was time we took a break from well...everything (laughs), Pan was hoping we'd take her to the beach and".

Goku coldly responded "Leave me alone".

Gohan blinked "Dad what's wrong? I thought you loved spending time with Pan".

Goku groaned "She doesn't need me".

Gohan nearly laughed "That's crazy talk. She's been hooked on you since you guys went space hunting for the black star dragon balls".

Goku snarled "Oh yeah...THAT mission. You mean the same mission that took her away from her home for a year? The same mission that got her attacked by Dr. Myu's machine armies? The same mission that ended up bringing Baby to our world? The very monster that raped our free will and almost destroyed us all? You really want to talk about THAT MISSION GOHAN?".

Gohan gasped "Dad I...what's going on? I've never seen you like this before. Look...were worried about you, Chi, Chi says you've been in here for days just sitting in the dark".

Goku replied "Shut the door and leave son...I refuse to cause anymore pain to my family. You deserve better".

Confusion and bafflement painted Gohan's face, he shook his dark haired head to wonder if his ears were clogged. This has got to be some kind of mistake Gohan thought. The young man suddenly laughed and approached Goku at the bed.

Gohan chuckled "Oh I get it, your pulling our tails, I'm taking it your stomach's running a little low isn't it dad?".

Suddenly Goku grabbed a lamp and hurled it at the door with rage. Gohan gasped as it shattered, he recoiled at his father's screaming voice.

Goku screamed "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY GOD DAM ROOM! I WILL NOT HURT THIS FAMILY EVER AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME GOHAN?".

End Flash Back

-----------------

The echo of those sounds continue to haunt and disturb Gohan's mind, his face remained deathly pale over what had just happened. Chi, Chi and Gohan were just thankful that Pan and Goten didn't get to see Goku like that. Tightly holding her husband's hand Videl looked into his worry filled eyes, Gohan sighed and explain quietly what happened with Goku. Both parents agreed however that Pan didn't need to know this, not now, not ever.

Meanwhile back in the darkened room, Goku continued to stare his enraged, saddened, darkened eyes into blackness. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, time meant little to Goku. Time was a cockroach that clicked its snapping claws along the floor, continuing its filthy existence regardless of other's cares. Something horrible had come to Goku's attention, something so awful that it made his soul and heart feel as black as the room he was in. Goku was lost.

Lost in the darkness that he had created, but never knew existed until now. "My wife doesn't deserve this, my sons don't deserve this, and my grand daughter certainly doesn't deserve me" Goku uttered. Angrily the bitter Sayian continued "I almost feel like laughing right now. Laughing at this joke I thought was a family, this isn't a family, this is just a mistake. I'm no the father, no husband, who the hell am I kidding? I'm fighting machine.

That's all I am and that's all I ever will be. Day in day out, more monsters come, be it from space, from Hell, even from Earth herself, they continue to hurt the ones I love. And who's bringing them home one by one? Who's leading a parade of barbarian's right into his family's life? IT'S ME, ME, IT'S ALL MY GOD DAM FAULT! I'm tired of it. I'm tired of all the fighting, I'm tired of all the killing, from this day forward, I'm retiring".

----------

FZZT! The blurry image of a news man with red hair, a blue suit, and dozens of policemen flashed onto the TV screen. Rummaging over the seemingly empty classroom of the now missing Dr. Wrath and his students.

The reporter smiled "Eddie Flagmeyer here with our latest breaking story. At precisely 12:45 pm today a frightened janitor discovered that an entire class room was completely empty. Apparently 32 year old Malcolm Wrath was conducting a class on biotechnology today here in class room 93 B. Blue Star community college today is baffled at the disappearances of both Dr. Wrath and his 22 students. There are no leads but there is a suspect.

According to the testimony of fellow co-workers, Wrath was a constant recluse and was referred to as a "borderline psychotic". About 2 weeks ago Wrath was fired from the college, but continued to conduct his classes as well supposed illegal experiments. Many photos, journals, and news paper clippings were found in his desk, all focusing on a Doctor Albert Gero. A scientist who had vanished off the face of the Earth about 17 years ago.

While kidnapping and fowl play is not ruled out, the most peculiar thing is the objects found in the class room seats. Back packs, torn clothes, drops of blood were found on the seats, even medical records were taken from the school nurse. Police speculate Wrath might be after certain types of students, which means the others were taken simply to cover his tracks. Until further news develops, reporting live at Blue Star College, and back to you Tom".

------------

To be continued...


	2. From Rise to Fall

From Rise to fall

Sparks sputtered as huge bursts of wild energy shocked along the dark, dimly lit halls of a blackened and beaten down warehouse. Crumbling walls, shattered windows, and filth covered surroundings paint the putrid picture of the decaying building. Red hair sweated furiously as Dr. Wrath toiled his busy black gloved hands into his latest work. Around the mad professor were dozens of tables, each one with a different student tied tightly down.

Machine parts lay scattered like jig saw puzzle pieces along the workshop's floor, dozens of high voltage machines spark random diodes and controls. "Hmm it looks like the hydraulic generator muscles need better plating" Wrath said to himself. The man grasped his gloved digits over a blow torch, a sheet of metal, and a drill. Wrath clanked and sizzled the armored metal sheet across the open circuitry of some kind of robot, a very humanish robot.

A black leather jacketed arm was lifted up by Wrath; he sparked his laser cutter into the arm's wrist. Sparking gears flickered under the cutting sparks of Wrath's tinkering. Slowly Wrath set the arm down and went onto the next table; he examined his blow torch red goggles onto the next subject. Complete disgust and loathing framed Wrath's furious face, "Worthless sack of flesh and blood. BAH, kids these days, what a truly useless generation".

Wrath fired a spark of energy into the brain of the human subject, blood spattered from the skull as the young teen was now dead. "Piece of trash" Wrath spat at the girl's body as he dumped her bloody corpse among the others. The mounting piles of busted robot parts and bloodied up college student bodies, it seems clear Wrath was having many technical difficulties. The twisted scientist paced back and forth, pondering deeper and deeper.

A bitter Dr. Wrath scowled "This is taking to dam long, I'm running out of time. Enhancing the android biotechnology Dr. Gero used on his creations is destroying most of my test subjects. GR! It's these stupid useless college meat sacks, these children aren't even good enough to experiment on. I've only got 6 working models out of 22, and one of them is STILL malfunctioning. Sooner or later the police will find me and ruin all of this.

But not yet, no, I've come too far to have my experiments stopped, not when I can complete the dream that Dr. Gero was not. This time (laughs) this time things will be different, this time those vile filthy Sayians will be purged from Earth once and for all. My creations are a thousand times more powerful then anything Gero had built, I've even improved on his original android design. Computer! Begin bio-molecular mechanical activation".

----------------

A bleeding crack of light washed over the darkness of Goku's room, tired eyes sadly turned towards their unexpected visitor.

Goku weakly uttered "Whoever it is I am not in the mood talk to just go already".

A frail, and frightened voice replied "No Goku, watching you like this hurts no one deeper then me and I won't stand by and watch you destroy yourself".

Goku gasped "Chi, Chi?".

Chi, Chi smiled "Yes Goku, it's me honey".

Goku paused before saying "Just leave me be. I'm not going to say it twice, so please just do it and get out".

Chi, Chi cried "NO! NO, NO, NO (tears form) no, I can't take this anymore. What's happened to you Goku?".

The Sayian remained silent.

Chi, Chi wept "You don't sleep, you don't eat, you don't even come out of your room to say hello to your family. All you do is sit in here and sulk. Please tell me, who are you? I know that you are not my Goku, this isn't who Goku is. This is not the man I married".

Goku sighed "Believe me your better off without that man".

Chi, Chi sobbed harder "Don't you think I have the right to choose that myself?".

Goku snarled "Why? So he can hurt you AGAIN? The Goku you love was a bastard, a miserable mistake of a father and a husband".

Chi, Chi shook her head "What in the hell are you talking about? (Sob) I don't understand".

Goku explained "Ever since I came to this planet as a child I've brought nothing but misery and death to everyone I meet. Krillin, Master Roshi, Bulma, even my own wife, time and time again the ones I love are hurt because of me".

Chi, Chi sniffled "Goku it's not your fault, all those terrible monsters that came here, it wasn't like you called them here. It just happened".

Goku growled "NO, NO, AND NO! I did call them here, you know how? BY EXISTING, BY HAVING A LIFE! The Sayians, Garlic Jr., Frieza, Cell, the Androids, Majin Buu, Baby, they all came here because of me, because of murdering, cutthroat, planet raping Sayian soldier, Kakkarott".

Chi, Chi half smiled "But you beat them all, I don't understand why your so upset".

Goku sighed "I will not stand by and put my friends and family in danger just for the sake of my own happiness".

Chi, Chi pleaded to Goku "But you never did, we were happy because we were with you. We love you Goku and we want to be with you".

Goku frowned "But what you NEED is to be as far away from me as possible. Sooner or later another monster is going to come to Earth, and destroy innocent lives just like all the others did. All of humanity would be better off without me".

Chi, Chi screamed "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT".

Goku continued "It's the truth Chi, Chi, you have to face it...just like I have".

Chi, Chi cried uncontrollably "Why...why are you doing this Goku? My sweet Goku, what did this to you?".

Goku closed his eyes "Here's the truth Chi, chi. Fighting with Baby made me realize just how much of a danger I really am. That abominable monster enslaved your mind, he took control of Gohan, Bulma, Vegeta, even Krillin and his family. Just think about that Chi, Chi. He violated their free will, he twisted it until they were his own personal puppets. He...(tears slowly fall) used my own SONS, he played with my boys as if they were nothing but toys to him.

Even Bulma, my very first best friend was taken over by that, that THING! Everyone I loved and cared for was under the control of that monster, the same monster who forced Gohan and Videl to try and kill Pan. Do you know what's it like to feel that? To see your own parents hit you and blast you? To watch your own son try and kill your only grand daughter? Pan doesn't deserve that kind of a life, and neither do the boys, Krillin, Bulma, or you.

Our children shouldn't have to fear for their lives because of a mistake that I made. It doesn't matter that they used the dragon balls to wish me back to my normal self and stop the Earth's self destruction, it's just going to get worse. Children shouldn't have to worry about some monster coming to take over the world, they shouldn't be attacked by their own parents, it's sick, wrong, and inhuman. They don't deserve that life...they deserve better".

Chi, Chi held back more tears "I'm sorry you feel that way Goku. I really am".

Goku insisted "You know it's true Chi, Chi. Think about it? What kind of father leaves his family for years because he's busy fighting some alien warlord, or is dead because of his own twisted brother trying to kill my son, what kind of husband does that to his wife?".

Chi, Chi frowned "The kind of husband I fell in love with, the kind that Gohan and Goten look up to, and the kind of husband that Pan loves and always will as her grandpa Goku".

Silence followed as Chi, Chi just stared her young but aging face at her lost and lonely husband. Goku said nothing and simply stood up, turning his back to his wife. Chi, Chi returned his silence as she left the room, closing the door. Goku stared up at the dark ceiling and just sighed his tears away.

----------------

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit, tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again,  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I have no options left again

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit, tonight

I'll paint it on the walls  
Cuz I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit, tonight...

("breaking the habit" by Linkin Park is owned by them and not me)

-----------------

Trunks groaned as he leaned back in his red velvet chair, bored out of his purple haired mind in his presidential office. "I'm dead why don't I fall over already" Trunks sighed with boredom. The boy raised his legs up onto the table and clicked his shoes, accidentally knocked down a picture frame. Quickly Trunks picked the picture back up, his blue eyes widened as he realized it was a picture of Pan. The photo was from their space journeys.

Trunks smiled warmly, seeing Pan struggle with their own robotic dragon ball blood hound, Giru. Brown gloved fingers set the photo down as Trunks sighed happily, "Hard to think a squirt like you can look that cute when your beating someone up (laughs). Sure do miss space traveling with you and Goku. Hearing you laugh, watching you smile, admiring your orange bandanna" BZZT "Are you staring at the photo again sir?" a voice buzzed.

Trunks immediately turned bright red with blush and put the photo faced down, he angrily shouted into his intercom "DAMMIT BARBRA. How many times do I have to tell you to STOP DOING THAT, I told you to only buzz me if something important comes up". The intercom buzzed again "But sir you have a visitor at the door". Blue eyed blinked as Trunks laughed nervously, "Oh well uh in that case send him in uh thank you Barbra".

The being enters and Trunks blinks.

Trunks blinked "Uh sorry if this sounds rude but...who are you supposed to be?".

To be continued...


	3. The Invasion Begins

The Invasion Begins

"Pick up the pace daddy we got 3 more stores to hit before we head on home, and I in too good of a mood to stop now" Bra said with a giggle. Vegeta groaned, muscular arms hauling countless piles of packages over his short black haired head. Bra smiled as her red heels clicked along the mall floor, winking at her struggling father as he carried her shopping items. A tired Vegeta groaned "Since when did princes transform into pack mules?".

Curious blue eyes continued to search as Bra's greedy little fingers anxiously waited to shop, shop, and shop. Unknown to the young girl, a figure was following them amongst the pressuring crowds in the mall. More and more stores blinked into Bra's pretty blue eyes like Christmas lights. Dull green boot like heels clicked after Bra's red ones, the shadow's tan colored pants swished softly. Red letters were painted on those tan pants.

The insidious stalker sported a short crystal blue colored hair style, very similar to Bulma's. The stranger was also female, her ruby red lips grinned as she watched Vegeta and Bra crawl the mall. Breasts lightly bounced in an army green colored sleeveless shirt, leather brown fingerless gloves flexed firm yet slender fingers. The girl's muscular bare arms also sported the same red letters on her right arm. Suddenly Vegeta halted in his booted tracks.

Bra stopped and blinked "Hey dad what's the hold up?", Vegeta turned his stone serious eyes towards their womanly stalker with an icy glare. "Kakkarott isn't here wind up toy, so I suggest you go back to Dr. Gero's lab before I mail you there in pieces" Vegeta hissed. The female grinned as Vegeta lowered the gifts and turned his attention towards the supposed new android. Bra watched in awe as her father coldly stared down the woman.

Meanwhile……

Flashing lights flared in front of Goten's eyes as he vaporized thousands of spaceships before his eyes. "Wow Goten, you're really good at this" Valeice said watching her boyfriend rank up the points in the arcade game he played. The young Sayian bashfully blushed "Yeah, I guess you could say I've had a lot of practice at it". Goten returned to his video game world, unaware of his own dark stranger watching him, approaching him inside the video arcade.

The stranger was a young teenager with a smug smirk, a cleft chin, and a partly torn red and white baseball cap. The man's vest like coat matched his hat in design and colors, baring most of his muscular chest in a black tee. He had blue jeans torn at the left knee lead up to long and extremely muscular legs, ending in sleek white sneakers. Finally the young punk looking man had short stringy blonde hair, he smiled as he spotted Goten.

"AH Goten watch out" Valeice screamed. Goten gasped and immediately ducked, the young man's left leg smashed right into the video game's screen. The young Sayian frown as he looked up at the grinning face of the young punk, "Sorry I forgot to say heads up" the man chuckled. "I don't know about being up but I will tell you one thing, the gloves are off buddy" Goten said. The man and Goten suddenly charged straight on into battle.

Also meanwhile……

POOF! Chunks of sand suddenly collapsed under the pressure of a small black boot that crushed a seemingly innocent child's sand castle. The sand castle crusher appeared to be a child himself, having the height of a midget. The little prankster was draped in a purplish dark cloak, his face puffy in the cheeks and almost weasel like. Strands of short but very light purple hair dangled before the little monster's face as he looked upon the castle's maker.

"Hey, you rotten little jerk, that was my sand castle you just crushed" Pan shouted, clenching her enraged little fists at the tiny sized trouble maker. The little man laughed "Actually I think it's an improvement, not only that but now no one will be bothered by your lousy artistic skills". Pan growled and started to flare up strands of her short black hair, bare toes curling. Slowly Pan stepped forward "Hey buddy you better watch your mouth.

I'm the grand daughter to the world martial arts champion and the strongest warrior in the entire universe, you got no idea who you're messing with". Gohan from his glasses and saw Pan fighting with the midget, "Better get in there before she decides to build a nuclear war zone instead" he said. But suddenly Gohan was blocked off by a strange man who suddenly appeared out of no where. The Sayian warrior blinked at this oddly dressed figure.

The man was a young adult in age but a complete lunatic in appearance. White glittering buttons, pins, and beads decorate the man's white almost Vegas style cowboy outfit. The cowboy also sported a bright black set of slacks with spurs on his leather brown boots, and a golden tassel colored set of white gloves. The man's hat was white and also western like. Blond colored goatee and ponytail finish off the grinning cowboy like stranger.

"I reckon you better sit your butt back down there city boy, it ain't time for the rodeo just yet" the cowboy said. Blankly looking back at the strange man, Gohan ignored him "Look that's my daughter over there and I'm not just gonna stand here and let your friend bully her around". BZZT! A massive blast of high voltage electricity zapped Gohan right off his sandals and back to the ground. "Gohan" Videl shouted as she ran to her husband.

The cowboy grinned, no doubt being the cause of that massive electrical discharge that struck Gohan. The little man smirked "Oh I know exactly who I'm dealing with here little girl. A pint sized pushover little tomboy who needs to think twice when showing off that butt ugly mug of yours in a public place like this". "THAT TEARS IT" Pan snarled as her faced boiled bright red. The young girl reared back her fist and slammed it forward.

Suddenly a massive blast of invisible energy hurled Pan backwards like a rag doll, the young girl found herself laying beside her fallen father. The little man chuckled "Mind over matter my sweet simple little Sayian".

And also meanwhile……

Cold sweat started to pour down Goku's pale, sorrowed face, there was nothing but silence in the entire house. "I wanted it quiet but not this quiet, hey Chi, Chi are you all right?" Goku called. Goku's wife failed to respond and the cold deafening silence settled in much to Goku's shivering dismay. "CHI, CHI PLEASE ANSWER ME" Goku screamed. A bright light flashed behind the closed door, Goku closed his eyes as a massive explosion came.

Powerful flames and sonic slams crashed into Goku as it hurled him right through the drywall, and outside the house. A massive smoking hole like crater cracked open Goku's house like an egg. Goku coughed as he wiped the chunks of broken debris and grass off his blue colored training outfit. "Ding, ding Goku honey, its dinner time" a voice laughed from with in the house. Rage boiled in Goku's blood as he stood to approach the attacker.

The being was very tall; he had a radical black leather motorcycle type jacket. The man's hair was wavy and red, almost devil like, similar to Dr. Wrath's hair one might even say. The jacket had punk like spikes poking from its shoulders; black leather jeans with spikes on them as well covered powerful legs. The man looked like a regular big sized biker brawler. Goku hissed coldly at his thick dark brown boots, and brass knuckles on his hands.

The hulking brute was also carrying a seemingly lifeless Chi, Chi in his left hand. "Dam you heartless monsters to hell. WHY? Why are hurting my family? They've done nothing to you, they've done nothing to ANYONE" Goku said. The man simply laughed still holding Chi, Chi. Goku continued "Put my wife down right instant, I know your after me so just put her down and you can do whatever you want to me. I'm sick of fighting these wars.

Just kill me already so we can finish this, I'm your target so come on let's get this over with". Cold maniacal laughter roared from the man as he kicked Chi, Chi away with a painful slam to her chest. The hapless wife squeaked a tiny cry of pain as she dropped to the ground still out cold. "So you're Goku, no brave speeches this time? No I'll never give up until I beat you clichés?" the man asked. Goku replied "Just kill me so we can end this".

And finally meanwhile……

"GAH" Trunks ducked as 2 spiraling fists slammed into his back wall, chunks of plaster collapsed under the force of the attacker's blue knuckles. The mysterious visitor attacking Trunks was actually a blue skinned humanoid, much like the other strangers that had been attacking everyone else. The being was a young teenage boy with blue skin, bright orange hair, and hunched over. The boy's outfit looked like something out of a play.

Bright purple puffy pants, a white old fashioned frilly collar, aqua blue velvet vest, a yellow thin tie, white long socks, just like a Shakespearian actor. "Farewell for art thou Trunks" the boy laughed as his extending blue liquid like arms swung at Trunks wildly like octopus arms. But probably the strangest thing Trunks noticed about the boy was that his attacker was hunched over for a reason. The boy had a car engine of sorts on his back.

Mufflers, wind pipes, even a roaring revving engine filer to puff out smoke as the Shakespearian striker charged up. "Who or what the hell are you?" Trunks asked baffled, "Oh can't thou take a hint Romeo?" the boy said before ramming Trunks. The engine fueled force of the tackle knocked both the boy and Trunks right through the wall of Capsule Corp's top floor. The flying fighters were now hovering above the entire city, locked in combat.

Quickly Trunks tossed away his glasses and flared an energy glow around his body, "Listen freak show whatever beef you got with Goku or my father I'll gladly deal it out with you right here and right now". Dry laughter escaped the boy's stuffy yet old fashioned voice. Trunks blinked at the boy's words "Don't you worry about them, their being taking care of as we speak. Along with the rest of you filthy little monkeys", Trunks suddenly gasped.

Goku groaned "UGH ARG what do you mean your not just after me? This doesn't make any sense. Dr. Gero devoted his whole life to destroying me; every android he ever created was built for the sole purpose of killing me. Why would Gero suddenly want my friends and family dead now, it doesn't add up". Blood trickled down Goku's lips as he clutched his chest, still sore from the painful gut kicks the biker bot had crashed into Goku's lower ribs.

The biker punk burst with laughter "You really are one dumb son of a bitch, who said anything about being made by Dr. Gero?". Goku's eyes suddenly widened with shock, his unblinking gaze looked up at the android attacker. He just couldn't believe it, Goku's mind couldn't take the possibility of another mad doctor making monsters just like Gero did. But not only that, but these androids were almost identical to the design of Gero's androids.

The man grinned a big toothy smile "I think it's time you got your 20th century wake up call dumb ass. I am not one of that old fart's decrepit creations, I am Android number 25, built by the brilliant and all around way cool Doctor Wrath. Unlike Dr. Gero's androids, we were ALL built from human counterparts. State-of-the-art technology infused with human intelligence, and reinforced bio-mechanical top of the line weaponry.

You see, Dr. Wrath has been a great admirer of Dr. Gero's work for many, many years now. Gero was once Wrath's teacher back in college, and Wrath became madly obsessed with the good doctor ever since he had met him. But after Gero disappeared, Wrath devoted his life to finding out what had happened to him. Eventually Wrath discovered Gero had retreated to his secret laboratory, and was building an army of super powered androids.

An army, built to destroy the one and only thing that Gero hated more then anything else in the world, the Sayian known as Goku, you. Gero's death set Wrath into a tale spin of depression and despair, his idol, his dreams, his mentor, all gone thanks to your destructive and violent inhuman nature. From that day forward Dr. Wrath swore he would get revenge on you for his fallen mentor, but to do that he would need an even better army then Gero's.

That was all but a pipe dream till about 6 weeks ago. Dr. Wrath used to be a professor at Blue Star College, he was eventually fired. But not before kidnapping the sum of 22 students from his class, and taking them back to his own lab for experimentation. My classmates and I were reborn, faster, stronger, and better then ever. We are no longer chained down by the rules and morals of humanity, no longer bound by man's laws or his systems.

But also we are not bound by the flaws Dr. Gero's androids has, we are much more advanced models then those pieces of junk. We have all of their strengths and none of their weaknesses, plus a few new improvements that you'll luckily get the chance to experience first hand". Goku growled "What a heartless bastard, that monster, how could Wrath do this to children, TO CHILDREN". Android 25 simply laughed, ignoring the Sayian's question.

But something still boggled Goku's frustrated mind, "Wait if your after revenge for Gero's death, why attack Vegeta, and everyone else?". 25 shook his red haired head and sighed a disappointed groan, "No wonder your stupid ass race is extinct. You still fail to see the big picture. This isn't just about vengeance, it's also about purification, a revolution for all of mankind. Dr. Wrath plans to turn every last human being on Earth into android robots.

Mankind will be free from disease, war, hatred, racism, but most of all infection. Like every well oiled machine, it must be purged of any and all viruses in its system. You Sayians are nothing but a filthy, disgusting, and infectious plague upon this planet. Me and my fellow androids are designed to eradicate every last speck of Sayian DNA. Anyone on this world, who even has an ounce of Sayian blood in them, must be completely destroyed.

At the mall……

"I am Android 22" the girl said.

At the beach……

"I am Android 23" the midget said.

"I am Android 24" the cowboy said.

At the video arcade……

"I am Android 26" the blonde punk said.

At Capsule Corp……

"And I am Android 28" the Shakespearian Actor said.

Android 25 grinned "And together, we will perfect the face of humanity".

To be continued……


	4. Metal Combat

Metal Combat

A flying figure in orange slammed full force into a boulder, the man screamed as he collapsed to the ground writhing in pain. That man was Goku, and he was being viciously assaulted by the massive Android 25. "GET UP NOW, come on freak let's see what you sorry ass Sayians are made of" 25 shouted. The black jacketed, red haired, mechanical monster vanished and reappeared in front of Goku, fists hammering into his gut.

Goku simply cried out in pain, the metallic knuckles slammed harder and deeper with each blow. The Sayian coughed up a glob of blood as he weakly tried to speak "Please just leave them alone. My friends and family, they have nothing to do with your programming. Kill me if you want, I could care less what you do to me. But please I'm begging you; don't drag them into our war. You can do whatever you want to me, all I ask in return is ARGH".

The man's pleading cry was savagely silenced by the black boot of 25's ramming heel; it crunched tightly onto Goku's crackling ribs. The berserk biker robot laughed "Oh this is too much, HA you have got to be joking me. I've barely started whooping your sorry Sayian ass into submission, and already your begging and bitching to me like a human. The legendary Goku squashed like a bug in combat by the great Android 25, that sounds nice".

Android 25 raised right arm into the air and directed at Goku's house, the smashed remains also held the unconscious Chi, Chi. "No, no, NO Chi, Chi please get up right now" Goku cried. The robot arm split open to reveal a barrage of machine gun barrels, 25 grinned "Let's see how many body parts it takes to wake up that monkey in you Goku". BAM! BAM! BAM! Android 25 set loose a fearsome firestorm of bullets heading right towards Chi, Chi.

Blurring lines fade Goku away as he used his instant transmission technique; Goku instantly appeared in front of Chi, Chi and took the barrage head on. Android 25 simply laughed and fired faster and harder, explosives rounds crashing directly into Goku. The clicking arm barrels eventually ceased firing as the android laughed "I bet that stings like a bitch". But as the dust clouds were slowly blown away by the winds, 25 wasn't grinning anymore.

Goku stood there, arms spread wide open, eyes boiling an enraged aqua green color, eyebrows vanished, and hair was spiking gold, extending all the way down to his ankles. Android 25 had pushed Goku into Super Sayian stage 3. "You want to feel a sting? I'll show you a GOD DAM STING" Goku shouted. WHAM! Android 25's gut was plowed in by Goku's fist; he then hovered into the air and dished out a devastatingly painful jump kick.

Another side arm of Goku's smashed across the android goon's face, he snarled as he was sent skidding into the ground. In a flash the Super Sayian 3 grabbed 25's leg and picked him up, slamming him over his shoulder face first into the ground. A blurry image of Goku faded from 25's sight, the warrior was now behind the android charging up an attack. "THIS ENDS NOW KAME HAME HA" Goku screamed as he blasted 25 with full force. Android 25's screams echoed the woods as he was slammed by the beam.

Goku panted "Screw Android 25, 21, 34 or whoever the hell you monsters are, I'm done fighting mankind's battles". Slowly Goku was about to turn to help his wife, but the stirring sounds of ruptured wood caught his attention. Shattered trees suddenly burst apart with tremendous force. The Sayian warrior turned around to see the sickening sight of Android 25, grinning widely "Done? Oh no, no, no Goku, you and I have just barely BEGUN".

Meanwhile back at the mall...

"DIE DAM YOU HIYA" Vegeta blasted a powerful energy blast at the evasive Android 22. The young blue haired female simply laughed, dodging Vegeta's energy attacks with grace, style, and apparently ease as well. People ran screaming from the stores as windows exploded, gift shops were incinerated, and Bra was hiding angrily behind a garbage can. "That bionic bitch, those were designer clothes she toasted, what a brat" Bra snarled.

Android 22 adjusted her singular blue visor piece, watching Vegeta slam his black fingerless gloved fists at dead air. The Sayian prince try as he might, was unable to land a single strike on the female machine. Vegeta growled "What's wrong android, afraid your plastic hair is going to get muffed?". The flying fighters slowly stopped and landed back on the mall ground, Android 22 frowning "For your information this is all natural hair monkey.

I think the vegetable look is out this spring, how about I give you a little CUT?", Vegeta gasped and dodged a lethal razor blade slash. Android 22 had sprouted 2 arm length razor sword like blades on the sides of her arms, Vegeta snarled as a few strands of black hair and blood dripped from his head. "A little too much off the top?" 22 said laughing, Vegeta furiously charged forward and smashed the girl straight into the mall ceiling. Vegeta continue soaring towards the stunned cyborg, 22 flashed her green eyes open as she resumed her fighting stance. "Suck steel Sayian" 22 hissed harshly.

The android girl blasted her side switch blades as projectiles towards Vegeta, he charged up 2 energy beams and blasted them against the blades. With 22's move cancelled, Vegeta continued assaulting her with rapid machine gun like blasts. The girl's dark green army pants blew rapidly against the force of flight, Android 22 dodging the blasts as best she can. Inevitably a golden blast struck in the small of her back, and grounded her.

The crash landing of Android 22 smashed right in front of a salon store, Vegeta smirked and dove down for a flying final kick. "Back to the toy box with you reject" Vegeta said. The screaming Sayian slammed into the ground at record breaking speeds, a colossal cloud of ruptured metal and concrete flew everywhere. The immeasurable power behind Vegeta's kick surely had destroyed Android 22, much to the Sayian prince's eager delight.

"That's the problem with machines, such fragile little toys" Vegeta chuckled. Vegeta's black boot soon revealed its content underneath, it was the lower half of Android 22's body, mainly the legs and the waist. "And that's the problem with monkeys, their too stupid to be allowed to live" a familiar voice shouted behind. Before Vegeta could turn around, 22's razor side switch blades sliced into his back. Vegeta screamed out in mad pain.

The massive switch blades suddenly electrified the Sayian warrior, then exploded propelling Vegeta deeper into the salon. The lower legs of the split cyborg sprang to life, and eagerly awaited its hovering counterpart. Android 22 chuckled "Prince of the Sayians my tattooed ASS, what a miserable joke. What'd you think, you were dealing with ordinary androids? Only a genius like Dr. Wrath could create an android capable of separating into 2 halves.

Both with the sophistication and advanced technology to duplicate the same measure of strength my full form produces". Clicking green army boots tapped against the ruptured tiles of the salon, Android 22 watched with glee as Vegeta staggered to his feet. The Sayian was only further angered by this cocky female's arrogant attitude, Vegeta snorted "Don't make me laugh android. A pile of junk is a pile of junk, nothing more and nothing less.

Just because you were based on a human counterpart doesn't change the fact you're a walking toaster oven. A smart mouthed teenager with chips and wires for guts, and computer disks for brains". 22's smirking soft lips only smiled wider, "Let's see if you feel the same way after you experienced my military combat programming". Android 22 prepared herself into a military fighting stance, Vegeta did the same "Give me your best shot robo-bitch".

"Go get em papa, get em for me" Bra secretly said, watching with the highest hopes and faiths placed in her father. In a flash of furious fists, sparks, and striking blows, Android 22 and Vegeta began a blindingly fast paced battle. The prince's Sayian vines pumped hard with empowering determination, the female android's limbs moved almost automatically. Like watching 2 kung fu legends battle it out, there striking blows were too fast.

Too fast to be seen, described, or even pictured. Blurring knuckles crash into black fingerless gloves, the flash of sparks shatter from 22's side switch blades. Lighting fast boots kicked almost perfect tornado spin drop kicks into Vegeta's jaw; the Sayian prince flipped upwards and straddled the robot's arms stride for stride. Vegeta charged an energy blast into his fist and sliced at 22's chest, but the female fighting machine simply split in 2.

Before the baffled brawler could realize what had happened, drills sliced into Vegeta's knees from 22's separated legs. The flying female's upper torso then criss-crossed her razor blades over Vegeta's chesty and cheeks. Android 22 laughed as blood splattered over her green right visor eye, she then used her lower legs to mule kick Vegeta's head right into the salon ceiling light. "Attack formation Sigma V9" 22 said as her parts split apart.

Each one of Android 22's body halves took a different side, 22's legs went behind Vegeta while her upper torso aimed for Vegeta's front. Screaming battle cries roared as 22 charged forward, blades and buzz saws armed. "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED" Vegeta cried as he flashed into Super Sayian 2, the colossal golden thunder flash blasted both parts of 22 back from him. Vegeta growled hatefully "No machine conquers the great Prince Vegeta".

Android 22 raised her bare shoulders as the switch blades buzzed with raw energy, she screamed as she soared directly towards Vegeta. BANG! Vegeta sledge hammered his forearms into 22 knocking her upper half down hard; he then turned around and blasted her legs before they could ambush him. "WHOO HOO daddy you kicked her ass, bout time" Bra shouted with glee, Vegeta gasped as his daughter suddenly appeared directly behind him.

"Bra, GET OUT OF HERE NOW" Vegeta pleaded, Bra gasped as a massive sword was aimed at her young bare throat by Android 22's side arm. Bra's terrified young green eyes pleaded for help. Vegeta cried out in pain as 22's legs crashed into the back of his skull, knocking the Sayian prince down. "Number one rule in combat, know your enemy, know their weakness" Android 22 said with a cold dry laugh. Vegeta knew too well, this was bad.

Raging screams and crumbling rocks shattered under the weight of the barbaric battle, waging between SS3 Goku and Android 25. Goku's bare hands tightened around 25's, the punk robot's brass knuckle claws digging into his bare skin. The enraged brawlers stared hatefully eye to eye, Goku's aqua Super Sayian green eyes to Android 25's ice cold blue eyes. Monstrous gladiators seemingly locked forever in a war between man and machine.

Goku grunted "I don't understand you at all. Why do this? Why ruin other people's lives, why mine? We've done nothing to you, please just let us be".

Android 25 snapped "Quit your bitching and FIGHT! (Sweats as his knuckles crunch harder), your race is famous for your fighting skills not your pansy ass bitch speeches".

Goku growled "God dammit will you give that up already? I am sick to death of being famous for being a murderer, all I have done is caused death and destruction to all those around me. I can't take it anymore".

Android 25 laughed "YES! That's what I'm talking about, realizing that Dr. Wrath and Gero are right. Your species have been nothing but trouble ever since they first invaded Earth. We humans got along fine way before your furry ass ever landed here".

Goku gasped "We humans? As I recall your no human being anymore, you're just a mindless tool built to hurt innocent people".

Android 25 angrily replied "No, and that's where your wrong. We are here to purify this race, take it to the next evolutionary stage, to evolve the humans into US, androids. Mankind invented technology and now it is time for android kind to perfect it, by purifying this world of your vile species existence and the rest of mankind's mistakes".

Goku half laughed "Mistakes huh? Like what free will, choice, independent thought?".

Android 25 frowned "Human beings don't know what they want; we machines are more advanced in every way. There the dreamers and we are the wake up call".

Goku growled (Fighting back harder against his mechanical muscles) "I will not allow this, not now not ever! This will be the last fight I ever take part in, but rest assured I'll die before you rape away this planet's freedom of choice. You didn't choose this, it was forced upon you, and you were turned".

Android 25 smirked "And look at me now? The light has made me what humans were always meant to be, GODS".

Goku continued "Liar, humans are meant to be what they want to be. Nothing and no one controls your life, blood lines, family ties, karma, nature, we control who and what we are. We decide our own futures, not you, not me, and not even Dr. Wrath. Killing unfortunately may have been your fate but it's not going to happen to everyone else, I will stop you and save them. Save the people I love so that they can have a peaceful future without me OR YOU".

Screaming voices raged as Android 25 and Goku burst into a berserker like fury. Golden rays burst from Goku's hands as he blasted 25's hands right off his knuckles. Goku reared back his fist and bashed it into the robot's face, 25's red hair matched his bleeding jaw as Goku hammered his face again and again. Ice cold eyes blasted powerful android energy eye beams right against Goku's blocking forearms. Android 25 roared as he charged Goku.

Android 25 shouted "This is it Goku, the games of dicking and playing are OVER! I know your hiding back the true source of your Sayian power, Super Sayian 4. So quit sand bagging and turn into it RIGHT NOW, DO IT! This war will never stop until every last one of you monkeys is dead you hear me? DEAD".

To be continued...


	5. Cold Steel

Cold Steel

Massive boats, cars, houses, and other random objects were violently hurled towards Pan. The young girl screamed as she desperately dodged the air born objects, the mischievous Android 23 all too eagerly continued to attack. The purple hooded android laughed wickedly, "Give it up pip squeak I got the brains and bionics to send your tom boyish ass all the way to pre-school". Pan growled and angrily blasted 2 energy blasts directly at 23.

"You don't know the first thing about me creep" Pan hissed, a psychic blue like energy barrier protected 23 from Pan's energy blasts. Android 23 smirked as his digital eye scanners gathered Pan's data, the metallic midget grinned "My sub-micron psychic scanners do more then put up will Pan. I know all about your life, your friends, your family, your grades, even your so called love life". Pan gulped, sweat trickled down her young soft face.

Pan was by no means a quitter; deep down in her heart she knows she has the power to wipe that smirking grin off that evil imp's dorky little face. But somewhere in Pan's soul she sensed he was telling the truth. The girl thought to herself, if this android was psychic he could know everything about her entire life already. Android 23 smiled coldly "Tell me how's...Trunks doing these days?", Pan's anger suddenly boiled into fire.

"Still stay up late hours in the night? Still write those ridiculous "date scenarios" Trunks plans to take you on?" 23 laughed viciously. Nail after nail was savagely hammered into Pan's dreams, every hidden secret, every cherished fantasy, was all being tainted by this bastard robot's prying. The android slowly pulled back his purple hood and grinned, smiling a cheeky grin of evil as he said "Still think he'd marry a butt ugly freak like you?".

"RAHHHH THAT TEARS IT, YOU'RE SCRAP METAL" Pan shrieked. Android 23 laughed and soared head on to face the furious, teary eyed Pan in heated combat. ZAP! Gohan screamed out in pain as he clutched his bare chest. Powerful burn marks sin their smoking scars from Android 24's powerful thunder blasters. The white suited cowboy laughed and zapped Gohan again, "Looks like the dingo is nothing more then a bleeding bum.

Going daddy really soiled your Super Sayian diapers now didn't it?" the android continued to mock. Slowly Gohan struggled his wobbly legs to stand, his voice panting from the shocks to his aching lungs. Android 24 crossed his white gloved arms as he allowed Gohan to speak. "I don't want to fight you but I will if I must, just leave my family out of this please" Gohan said. Android 24 laughed "What? You mean your little girlie?".

Gohan growled and immediately leapt with fists bared in rage, infuriated by this monster even mentioning his daughter. Thunder charged lighting bolts blasted Gohan from ice cold eyes, Android 24 had eye zapped him into paralysis. "HA, HA, hot diggity looks like I struck a nerve with the bloke, too bad he and his family are DONE like fried OW" 24 grunted out. The sudden force of beach chair crashing into his head stunned Android 24.

Behind the Australian accented android was Videl, tightly holding the busted remains of the beach chair she slammed against the robot's blonde skull. "Keep your eyes, hands, and feet off my Gohan tex" Videl said. Suddenly 24's blonde head turned completely backwards to face Videl, "Gladly" he said before blasting her with his electric eyes. "I SAID NO" Gohan roared. The powerful burst of golden Sayian energy sent Android 24 flying fast.

Gohan flared into his Super Sayian 2 stage, roaring his green eyed rage for the entire world to see. Android 24 finally crashed into a mangled stash of beach stashed cars from other families, he snickered aloud "Now THAT'S what I'm talking about". Young voiced screams filled the big blue skies of the beach, Pan's throat struggling weakly against 23's psychic strangle hold. The brave heroine wheezed out "GA you are SO dead when I get out of this.

I'm going to rip off your head and stuff your batteries up your brains" pan shouted. Android 23 simply reveled in her futile efforts for freedom, "HA that's a slap on the wrist compared to the pain I can detect from your mind". Pan winced her eyes shut and bravely struggled fiercely against the psychic neck lock. The android's small hands in their purple fingerless gloves flexed, 23 increased his crushing lock on Pan's neck. The girl was totally helpless.

The wicked Android all too eagerly added insult to injury, "Yes, yes it's all becoming clear now. I'd much rather see your face turn to mush when Trunks comes out and tells you, tells you how much he HATES you. How much he wish that annoying, junior sized, brat punk would just leave him alone. I bet it'd break your little heart wouldn't it? Knowing that he'll never love you because of your age, your height, how you're nothing but a baby.

You're a delusional child who dreams of marrying a prince, when you're nothing more than an ugly duckling. A powerless, mouse of a fighter, a weakling, search your thoughts, even YOU know it's true Pan". "Stop it, stop it, STOP IT" Pan screamed hatefully. Tears ran down her bare cheeks as she cried and cried. Pan's struggling slowing down to add to her misery. Android 23 charged his blue glowing psychic palms to end Pan's pain.

ZAP! Gohan flew back from the electric blasts conducted by Android 24's thunder fists. The shrilling cry of her father's voice suddenly jolted Pan's teary eyes to life. "HIYA" Pan cried as she blasted off 23 with a massive energy blast. The purple cloaked midget growled angrily at the fury fueled girl. Pan's black hair flowed with raw energy waves. "You want pain, I'll show you pain buster GRR" Pan's hands formed 2 massive energy balls.

Gohan lunged at 24 and bashed his bare fists into the throat of the robot; Android 24 tumbled backwards clutching his neck. The Super Sayian then leapt into the air just in time to dodge 24's counter thunder blast. "That's it, it's time you got FRIED SAYIAN" the cowboy clone cursed. Pan suddenly dished her double beam balls directly at Android 23. A blue psychic barrier suddenly emerged around Android 23; it was a mind powered mirror shield.

"Blast it all you want girlie, my Neo-Reflector shield will send back anything you can throw at me" Android 23 said. Pan's twin ball blast struck the shield and instantly bounced back to Pan. The girl smirked "Exactly what I was hoping for, NOW DAD". Android 24 blinked as Gohan suddenly vanished from his ice eye scanners. The balls flew right towards Pan's gloves, she then volley bounced them downwards right into Android 24.

KABOOM! The massive energy blast totally decked Android 24, fried chunks of cowboy white cloth rained into the sand and seas. "AH OH CRAP, GRR why you insufferable little snot, look what you made me do?" Android 23 said with fury in his frustrated voice. "Chin Chou KAPOW" Gohan announced from behind. Android 23 screamed under the propelled force of Gohan's powerful energy blast. The metal midget flew into the sky.

"Wow" Pan exclaimed. The sight of Android 23 vanishing into the sky with a twinkling spark was remarkable to see, the young girl smiled cheerfully. "Papa" "Sweetie" Gohan and Pan said as they happily hugged each other. The young girl gasped seeing burn marks on Gohan's chest, Pan asked "Oh goodness papa are you all right? Your not hurt bad are you?". Gohan smiled "I'll be just fine honey; I was just worried that troll might have hurt you".

STRAKKABOOM! The mountainous beam of light literally exploded from the ground like a volcano's lava saliva. Android 24 was screaming boundless rage from his robotic lungs, electricity surging through his white gloved hands. Gohan's young worried eyes looked and spotted the enraged android. "THAT'S IT, you get your tailless behind down here now boy, you and me, were gonna tango, right here, right NOW" Android 24 shouted.

Pan blinked at her father's face as it swelled up with sweat and fear. "Papa what's wrong?" Pan asked, Gohan bit his lip and turned to her replying "Pan I want you to listen to me and listen well. I'm not going to lie to you, these android guys are hunting down all of our friends and family, even your grandpa Goku. The one chasing you is gone for now, but daddy needs you to go find the others while I take care of this one by myself. You understand?".

The young girl looked down at the thunder charged 24, and then back to her father's worried eyes. Deep down in Pan's soul she had a terrible feeling about her father. "Daddy no please, I don't want you to get hurt, come with me, we can" Pan started, but Gohan cut her off shouting "PAN JUST GO". The Sayian shoved Pan into the air with gentle but powerful push of Sayian force. Android 24 blasted a powerful lighting beam blast directly at Gohan.

"HA, let's see you survive my signature Thunder Stryker blast attack" Android 24 said with a proud smirk. With Pan out of the way, Gohan felt safe powering up a colossal energy beam in the palm of his hands. Slowly Gohan chanted "Ka...me...Ha...me...HAAA". The massive beams struck together and created a blinding flash blast through out the entire sky. Pan winced her eyes and refused to look back, wiping her tears.

Pan nodded to herself "Don't worry Papa, I'll be back with grandpa Goku and Trunks. I promise I'll be back in time to help you...(gulp) I hope".

To be continued...


	6. Back Against the Wall

Back Against the Wall

"ARGH" "Come on pretty boy, let's go for a ride, HIYAAA" two voices screamed in the cluttered air space of towering sky scrapers and massive buildings. A colossal crushing crash of shattered glass and twisted metal exploded from a building. Trunks was seen being strangled in an air born battle with Android 28, the fancy dressed actor tightly squeezed Trunks throat. "HA, HA, aren't thou having FUN yet?' Android 28 chuckled.

The young boy was curling his fingers around the android's blue green skinned fingers, Trunks face was turning blue at the crushing pressure. The android's frilly hat ruffled in the wind, panicked citizens gasped as they saw the boy's life being viciously crushed out of him. "You erk……won't get away with……this" Trunks gurgled. Android 28 laughed "Heroic sentiments old chap but pathetically predictable, the hero is the rescuer not the rescuee.

And in a few moments there will be no one left to rescue. I'll take your miserable disgusting Saiyan carcass back to Dr. Wrath, and roast you in his glorious honor. Now how does that sound my purple haired primate?", "Sounds good but you might want something to drink with it, like PUNCH" a voice shouted. Super powered knuckles plowed into Android 28's dark green face, the titanic teen growled as he was hurled back. Trunks coughed.

"ACK oh man, thanks Goku whew……you just saved my neck, literally" Trunks said. But slowly as his young blue eyes looked up, he found out it wasn't exactly Goku before him. It was Pan. The young Saiyan girl smiled and giggled "Would you settle for Goku's niece instead?". Cheerful stars brightly shine in Trunks young eyes at the sight of the sweet, adorable, Pan. "You sneaky little" Trunks said with a warm laugh, he eagerly hugged Pan.

"GET OVER HERE" Android 28 shouted as two spiraling green arms shot out towards the young teens. Trunks gasped and immediately yanked Pan out of harm's way. The Shakespearian actor android cursed as his octopus like arms recoiled back. "Wow what the heck was that?" Pan gasped. Angrily Trunks frowned "Laughing boy's special trick, these androids attacked each of us separately. They want to keep us from fighting together.

That way their master, some guy called Wrath can take over and use his androids to reshape the world to his liking". Pan blinked "I heard about Dr. Wrath on TV, the news said he was some creepy teacher who kidnapped his whole class". Android 28 smirked "The young one is right, we were indeed once students of the brilliant Dr. Wrath. Now we are HIS children and his to command. With his genius and our powers, NO ONE can stop his dream".

"PAN LEAVE NOW" Trunks shouted. No matter how powerful she has become, or who her relatives are, Trunks would never forgive himself if Pain got injured because of his own foolish battling. Android 28 lunged himself towards the Sayians without a moment's notice. Pan gasped as the invader aimed directly for her, Trunks flared into a Super Sayian and tackled Android 28. The enraged young combatants once again began a fierce battle.

The android's flexible hands locked into Trunks, they traded face crunching blows as they battled on and on. Roaring engines surged from the car like engine protruding from 28's back, Trunks gasped as the engine blasted to full flame filled life. ZOOM! CRRASH! The boy was slammed into a glass building with tremendous jet propelled force. Android 28 laughed as his engines flared brighter, pounding and blasting Trunks harder into the wall.

BAM! "UGH" the green skinned mechanical man groaned, Android 28 was sucker punched in the face right off of Trunks. Pan screamed furiously on with her surprise attacks, drilling rapid swift kicks to the android's flustered face. "Let's see how you enjoy these fireworks" Pan said. The girl's fists charged up twin balls of bright yellow energy, they were pressed together and fired in 1 beach ball sized blast. Pan launched the blast directly at 28.

Blood red laser beams sizzled from 28's cybernetic eyes, the blast was immediately dissipated. Black hair muffled Pan's shocked gasps of her failed attack. The snickering thespian smiled "Don't start what you can't finish child". Whirring motors grinded gears against gears from 28's robotic arms, his tentacle arm shot out like a cannon at Pan's young throat. "GRK" the child gurgled, feeling steel vice like fingers flattening her slender neck.

Trunks growled "I think someone needs to keep their hands OFF", KERSHINK! A flashing glimmer of a blade sliced into the sky with a deafening cry, Android 28 screamed violently at the stinging cut upon his arm. It seems Trunks had sliced off that offending android's arm with a silver, crystal like sword. "Always knew that thing would come in handy" Trunks said proudly, catching Pan as she coughed out strangled gasps of air.

No data in Android 28's brain explained the origin of this mysterious sword; the mechanical man was quite upset over this. "Hog swallow, where in blazes did you get such a fine blade boy?" Android 28 demanded. Trunks smirked "If I show you, I'm afraid you'll have to change your name to stumpy". Angrily Android 28 revved his cyber spine engine up, quickly reforming his arm back into place. Trunks frowned "Here we go again".

Meanwhile back on the ground in the same city the 2 were fighting over, Goten was having an exceedingly difficult time battling Android 26. "UGH, ERK ARGH" Goten cried out painfully. The lighting fast thrusts of 26's rapid kicking feet cracked more and more of Goten's bones, hitting harder and faster each time. "Ha, ha, takes a kicking and keeps on screaming" Android 26 laughed. Blood squirted from Goten's trembling lips rapidly.

The blue jean legs of Android 26 became a blank blur of whirring metal and cloth, each kick striking Goten savagely. A quick bash to Goten's back kicked him upwards; a second side kick smashed him right into a mailbox. The young Sayian winced at his back's crushing multiple fractures. "Don't tell me that's all pimple puss here can take" Android 26 mocked. Goten panted "And here I was thinking you couldn't turn into a bigger asshole".

ZAP! Goten leapt off his purple pants to accurately hurl out an energy blast, Android 26 laughed and leapt over it with ease. The blast traveled behind 26 and sliced a lamppost in half. A blurry image of Goten faded before 26's sensors, and reappeared behind him holding the lamppost like a baseball bat. "FOUR" Goten shouted, slamming the post into the android. CRASH! The Android screamed as he was smashed right off his fast, furious flying feet.

The punk trucker robot plowed through a bill board, smashing it to pieces. Android 26 quickly recomposed himself in mid air, angrily growling a reply "GRRAH that hurt you rotten little Sayian. I'm going to kick you so hard, your brain is gonna fly right out of your skull". Goten reared the post back and eagerly grinned, Android 26 placed his powerful left leg forward and charged. WHAM! The post was smashed in half again by 26's steel foot.

Goten gasped as he raised his hands into the air, desperately trying his best to block the lighting quick kicks. Android 26 flared his motors, buzzed his batteries, and charged his wires, raising the power and speed of his kicks higher with each passing blow. Bloody raw knuckles sprouted over Goten's arms, he knew his arms couldn't take this much punishment for much longer. The rowdy android finally sent Goten to the ground with a spin kick.

The teenager skidded to the ground, clutching his hands in indescribable pain. "Dammit, ARG that stings like a bitch" Goten whaled, 26 smirked "Serves you right, nothing alive or dead stands a chance against my fast feet. Dr. Wrath equipped my legs with the fastest ionic engines money can buy, top of the line ass kicking machines. And boy are these babies sure paying off" he said, Android 26 started to hover in the air directly above Goten.

"But as much as I have enjoyed giving my lethal legs a trial run, it's time to end this game junior" 26 said. Goten flared his eyes to a bright Sayian green, Android 26 rocketed downwards with his leg thrusting forward. "HA" Goten shouted with a great golden blast, transforming into a Super Sayian. The punk robot gasped as Goten grabbed his striking leg; powerful fingers grapple the mechanical appendage. "What? No way" Android 26 stuttered.

With all his strength, with all his might, Goten swung his arms in a blinding cyclone spin. Android 26 screamed within the spin, being hurled around and around like a spinning top. "This is where you get off" Goten said. The boy hurled the robot into the nearest building, Android 26 smashed through dozens of electronics. VCR's, stereo's, computers, hundreds of electrical computer equipment destroyed from the force of 26's body slamming into it.

Powerful energy balls formed in both of Goten's hands, he chucked both of them into the store causing a colossal explosion. A blast from the store's rooftop erupted a sizzling, steaming mad Android 26. "GRR You ruined my good jeans you spiky haired little rat" 26 growled, Goten panted "Send me the dry cleaner's bill". The android dashed towards Goten and struck again, his steel leg slamming into the road and crushing into ground up gravel bits.

Goten's face tinged with sweat, barely able to dodge that lighting fast kick before it struck him. The Sayian pulled back his hands and loudly uttered "Kame, Kame HA". The colossal energy blast was aimed directly for Android 26. But the cybernetic lighting kicking android was far from worried, 26 simply reared back his leg and sliced it right through the wave. The shock on Goten's face was immeasurable, he was literally stunned still.

"HUH? What the hell? How did you UGH" Goten was silenced by a kick to the face. Android 26 had cancelled out the energy blast with his powerful steel legs, the same one he had just smashed across Goten's stunned face. "Stupid hairless monkey, we androids are designed to be your superiors in every way and" 26 suddenly stopped. The android's ears had caught something in mid air, the sound of a screaming being flying through the air.

Android 26 blinked as he saw a small, screaming, purple hooded midget flying through the sky. "Android 23?" 26 asked baffled. The cyber psychic android finally crash landed, 23 grunted as he rolled painfully in the ground. "BLEACH uh, blast that stinking Gohan, I hope Android 24 wipes the floor with that smart ass before I huh" Android 23 suddenly stopped. The little robot monk had just realized the very familiar area he had landed inside of.

"This is the master's lab" the android said. The master laboratory of Dr. Wrath was indeed where 23 had landed, cleverly hidden in the hollow shell like appearance of an icy mountain. "FREEZE" hundreds of officer shouted, clicking their fully loaded automatic weapons at the small android. It seems while the androids were busy battling the Sayians, the police had been tracking Dr. Wrath in hopes of arresting him for kidnapping his students.

"Put your hands above your head, SLOWLY, don't try anything funny" one officer said. Android 23 simply frowned and ignored the officers at the moment. The chief officer boomed into a megaphone "Dr. Malcolm Wrath, this is police Chief Porkinson; we know you are in there. Release the hostages and come out quietly, or we will be forced to open fire". The lab remained deathly quiet, no sign of life anywhere inside the odd laboratory.

PSSSHHH! A large gust of white steam erupted from a long human sized white pod; officers jerked their pistols towards the pod. "Got possible hostile action sir" an officer said, the chief nodded and directed his troops to the sides. Each side of the pod was quickly cornered by a cop, all eyes, ears, and weapons were aimed at the pod. Suddenly a bright green light emanated from within the pod, it got brighter and brighter, until suddenly, it exploded.

"AHHHHHH" screams from the cops were vanquished by the incredible blinding force of the powerful green light; officers were vaporized with in seconds of the blast. Android 23 raised his psychic barrier and flinched at the awesome power of the attack, the whole lab was instantly destroyed. The shivering 23 slowly lowered his shield after a few minutes had passed. The little robot gasped at a shape, a glowing green shape similar to his master's.

Android 23 stuttered "W-w-w-w-w-who are you?".

The voice laughed "Oops, looks like I may have over did it……a little".

Android 23 trembled still "What d-d-d-do you want?".

The voice smirked "Come on my child, have you forgotten me so quickly?".

Android 23 gasped "you mean……Dr. Wrath, is that you?".

The voice shook his head "Wrath, Wrath is dead my child. You can call me by my proper name…………**_Android 30"._**

To be continued……


	7. Final Phase

Final Phase

Panting breathes wheeze from the blood stained lips of a worn out Sayian, the mighty Vegeta stood wearily before the equally thrashed Android 22. Hours had passed and their battle had reduced the mall into a disaster area. Shops, windows, merchandise, thousands of dollars worth of destruction lay down by the hands of the two dueling warriors. A flashing red light blinked on 22's broken eye scanner. "Something wrong tinker toy?" Vegeta asked.

The female machine simply hissed, and painted a smirk on her smeared red lips. Android 22 answered "On the contrary, things couldn't be better". Vegeta frowned "It's a little late for self delusions don't you think android? I doubt very much that flashing light is going to do anything to save your hide". "Worry about your own hide when the master comes to claim it cretin" 22 snapped. Vegeta gasped at that, there was a master android?

"Bah after I'm done destroying you I'll just take care of your master as well, no machine gets the better of Prince Vegeta" he shouted. Android 22 laughed and once again entered combat. Vegeta's Super Sayian glow flared as his energy striking fists blasted a volley of rapid laser shots at 22. The female fighting machine once again split into 2 halves, both parts dodged the blasts and quickly attacking Vegeta. The Prince growled as he fought back.

Android 22's razor sword blade arms lashed out with a furious vengeance against her alien enemy, clashing of energy and fire sparks emerged with each blow. Quickly hovering her parts above and under Vegeta's moves, Android 22 positioned herself directly behind Vegeta. "You're not fast enough to dodge THIS" Vegeta said. The Prince clashed his white gloved hands together and fired huge energy beams; they slammed right into 22.

"Ugh" she growled crashing into the wall, Android 22's torso and legs laid elbow and knee deep in demolished concrete. The mighty triumphant Vegeta grinned "Androids HA, what a joke". WHOOSH, WHAM! A flying pair of female, army suited cybernetic legs plowed right into Vegeta's face. The Sayian grunted and groaned in pain, feeling 22's flying legs pummel his jaw. Vegeta swung his arm at the legs and forced them to back away from him.

SLASH! "GAHHHH" Vegeta's back split wide open, blood rained from his spine as Android 22 slashed his cyber blades across his back. The wicked woman laughed "Double your pleasure, double your PAIN monkey boy". The minute Vegeta hit the ground he raised his arm for another attack, an energy blast formed in his right hand. Android 22 simply fired her switch blade directly into Vegeta's hand, the man screamed as the blade sank in.

Dripping globs of blood ooze down Vegeta's arm as he tightly clutched his hand in pain. The blade was jammed directly into the center of Vegeta's palm. White snake like boots kicked Vegeta's arm down and pinned his throat, Android 22 chuckled "Face it pops you're an obsolete model. You monkeys have ruled this toilet planet long enough; it's time the REAL Earthlings take it back. Too bad you're not going to be around to see it".

"DADDY NO" Bra screamed. Vegeta gasped in horror, his beloved daughter was charging against the attacking android woman. "Bra NO, stay back before she hurts you too" Vegeta pleaded. Android 22 smirked "Too late, her busted scanning eye fired a deadly laser beam at Bra's chest. The blue haired girl cried out as she dropped to the ground, the blast struck deep within her. Vegeta tried to move, but Android 22's legs kept him down.

The blue haired woman smiled down to her wounded and bleeding opponent Vegeta. Android 22 coldly said "How sweet a little father daughter reunion, if I was programmed to cry I would. But to be honest I'd MUCH rather see you do it, and I know that torturing you wouldn't make you cough up a single drop now would it? So, why don't we go see how much daddy's little princess can take?". Both 22's legs and torso slowly hovered towards Bra.

Vegeta groaned as he weakly pushed his aching muscles to move, still wincing at the hole in his hand. Bra sat in the corner clutching her bleeding chest, the blood seeping over her fiery fed dress. The shadow of Android 22's torso and legs hovered over the helpless girl. "Time to die little bitch, and don't worry I promise this is going to hurt YOU a lot more then it'll hurt me" Android 22 laughed. Bra shrieked in fear as 22 raised her arm blades.

"STOP" a voice shouted. Bra and Android 22 turned around to see Vegeta behind the robot, his one good left arm aimed at 22's backside. The prince's palm was open and in position for a blast if need be. "I'm warning you android. If you dare take one more step towards my daughter, I'll make you wish you never came online" Vegeta snarled. "Don't shit yourself pops I won't hurt her, I'll just RIP HER HEAD OFF HA" Android 22 laughed.

Shimmering cold steel hovered above the frightened dove like eyes of Bra, her young heart beating wildly with fear coursing through every muscle. The sickening smile of Android 22 sent shivers down the young girl's spine. "DADDY AIEEE" Bra shrieked. Vegeta growled and fired an energy blast; Android 22 smirked and once again split her body into 2 halves. The ball shaped blast flew directly at 22's split torso and stopped between the halves.

Vegeta panted wheezing gasps of breath from his tired and aching lungs. Blue hair flipped as 22 turned her upper body backwards to face Vegeta; the android laughed "Awe too bad gramps, looks like you missed me". The Sayian prince smirked "Bra cover your eyes NOW". Bra shielded her arms over her face; Vegeta quickly leapt away form the android as best he could. "What the hell?" Android 22 said confusedly, she slowly looked down.

The energy blast that Vegeta had fired was actually a smaller version of his big bang attack. The blast had been modified with a delayed reaction. The energy blast suddenly exploded right between Android 22's 2 parts, the blast erupting like a volcano of liquid thunder inside her circuitry. The female machine screamed as her voice box started to melt and crack apart. Android 22's arm blades and legs snapped into fried chunks of melting metal pieces.

The shell of the young mechanical woman was soon completely vaporized; Vegeta had destroyed Android 22, utterly and completely. "Looks like I didn't miss" Vegeta chuckled. The young green haired girl quickly ran to her father and hugged him tightly, tears poured from Bra's face into Vegeta's shoulder. "Oh daddy (sniffle) I was so scared for you, I was afraid she was going to (sob)" Bra whimpered. An exhausted Vegeta smiled, hugging Bra.

Elsewhere……

ZAP! BAM! FZZT! BANG! Flying fists of enraged fury clashed wildly over the burnt beaches of Satan City, Android 24 and Gohan still furiously engaged in a battle royal. The fighters slammed their thunder/energy fists into each other relentlessly, flying above stunned citizens as their battle grew wilder and wilder. The cowboy robot blasted bolts of lighting at Gohan mercilessly. Gohan gasped as he dodged the blasts, blasting 24 back as well.

"DIE DAM YOU" Android 24 screeched, Gohan simply panted back "Sorry Tex but I just don't see that happening". Angrily 24 flared his white glove thunder fists into full power, both hands generated massive orbs of intense electricity. Gohan flared his Super Sayian 2 aura just as brightly, Android 24 and Gohan clashed their fists together and resulted a thundering stare down. The warrior's eyes glared hatefully at each other as their thunder rose higher.

Gohan growled "Just stop this already, there's no need for us to fight I've done nothing wrong to you. Android 24 scoffed at Gohan "Save the possum talk for the weak you pansy ass pilgrim. I'm programmed to destroy each and every last one of you Sayian scumbags, and I will not shutdown until I've done just that". Gohan shook his head "This is a big mistake. Just because someone built you doesn't mean you can't control your own life, think about it.

Why follow someone else's orders, why not follow your own?". Android 24 smirked "Dr. Wrath liberated me from a world of corruption, lies, and weak minded cattle. With him as the new master of Earth, I'll become a god amongst your pitiful human friends". Gohan nearly screamed "This is insane! If you continue down this path, your only going to end up destroying yourself.

The fighters were blasted apart by a tremendous surge of raw electrical energy, Gohan screamed from the force blasting him away. Android 24 had conducted his electrical energy to create a powerful thunder sphere like shield. The force of the thunder sphere knocked Gohan right off the thunder hurling robot, smashing the Sayian right into a ocean rock formation. "HA, HA the only one getting destroyed round these parts is YOU boy" 24 said.

Gohan's green eyes jolted to life as several more powerful jolts of raw electricity were being fired at him. The young Sayian shielded himself behind the rock formation, allowing Android 24 to pummel the rock with thunder blasts. Chunks of fried rock rained down into the sea as the thunder barrage continued to strike. Carefully biding his time, Gohan winced as the shocks blasted sparks all around the rock. Android 24 screamed madly.

The maniacal mechanical man unleashed a massive blast of electrical energy formed into a striking spear. Android 24 hurled the thunder spear into the rock formation, Gohan launched into the sky seconds before the rock exploded. "Gotcha" Android 24 smirked. White cowboy gloves blasted forth a single stream of lighting energy; Gohan's left leg was snagged by the beam. Gohan was yanked into the ocean, almost reeled in by the android.

The man screamed as his bare back crashed against the sparking fist of Android 24, then being plowed by a powerful knee to Gohan's lower gut. "Ugh" grunted the Sayian feeling his back slam into the beach hills, feeling the small specks of grit and sand cutting into his back. The android then fired two beams of lighting directly into Gohan's chest. Further electrocution had reduced Gohan to a panting, sagging, mess of flesh, totally defenseless. Laughter rang loudly in Gohan's singed ears, Android 24 approached him.

"Well, well, now my little prairie dog, look a bit hog tied there now don't you?" Android 24 laughed. The cocky cowboy eagerly chuckled at the fallen Sayian's dreadful dilemma, unaware Gohan was secretly grasping something from the sands. More snickering came from 24 "Nothing to say huh? That's all right, be glad to do the talking for you boy. Bet your counting your cactus ticks that your old pop is heading to the rescue, HA fat chance me bucko.

I assure you that your pop and your family are being well taken care of, especially now that the master is on his way". Gohan's green Sayian eyes flared, his voice gasping "Mm-m-master? What Master?". Android 24 grinned "Sorry partner but it looks like your last request is denied, too bad. Now……FRY SAYIAN" Android 24 screamed. Mechanical white glove hands clanked as they unfolded into super high powered thunder blasters.

Gohan slammed something directly into the open palmed blasters. Android 24 screamed as his own electricity began to surge all over his body; his blasters were being jammed by a pair of star fish. "NOOOO" 24 screamed as his both of his hands exploded. The energy jammed by the starfish had no where else to go but backwards, causing an overload in Android 24's circuitry. The robot cried in agonizing pain, falling onto his knees.

"My hands……you took away my hands" Android 24 wept, "MASENKO HA" Gohan shouted. Before Android 24 had any time to weep for his lost limbs, a colossal energy blast erupted from Gohan like a nuclear volcano. A roaring sea of raw, unfathomable energy literally blasted through the unarmed robot in seconds. Android 24 screamed as his circuits, microchips, and wires completely evaporated in the searing heat of the raw energy blast.

An explosion blasted a powerful shockwave around the beach. Chunks of metal, oil, and scattered nuts and bolts littered the beach, along with a few charred chunks of face and legs. But it was done, Gohan had destroyed Android 24. "Ugh" Gohan grunted before collapsing, his bare war torn body covered in raw scars. But the young Sayian didn't rest for long, moments later Gohan dropped Videl off at home and headed out to find his father.

Speaking of the young man's father, he was currently being swung around on a steel chain by the arm of Android 25. Goku's orange pant leg was tightly secured by the steel chain. The maniacal machine laughed as he hurled Goku around faster and faster, spinning him around like top. Goku's raw Super Sayian 3 energy spiked dramatically as his anger pumped even higher. "Ride's over android GRR" Goku snarled with courageous defiance.

The Sayian halted his body in mid air by stopping his body with his own energy, Goku then sky rocketed his form directly towards Android 25. WHAM! The red haired robot was plowed in the jaw by a flying drop kick from Goku. Double backing behind 25, Goku followed up with an energy blast right into 25's back. The wave blasted the android into a tree, and snapped the chain off his arm. "Suck beam bitch" Android 25 hissed coldly.

Twin red eye lasers blasted Goku into a tree, snapping the trunk directly in half. Android 25 rushed towards the tree and grabbed the falling half in his hands. Goku gasped at sight of the massive sized base ball bat, knowing full well Android 25 was about to slam it directly into his body. "Got you now" Android 25 said smirking. The robot slammed the tree down as hard as he could, but a sudden force stopped the tree and held it down tightly in place.

Goku had cleverly grabbed the tree top before Android 25 slammed it down; the Sayian then flipped Android 25 over. Before the bionic brute knew what was happening, he was grounded into the Earth with his own tree. Missiles blasted open from Android 25's compartment chest. The bombs struck Goku and propelled him even higher into the sky, Android 25 leapt up and quickly followed. The cybernetic thug quickly armed his knuckles with razor blades.

Goku regained his air born composure in time to spot Android 25 heading right for him. Goku frowned "That tears it, this madness ends now whether you like it or not", Android 25 laughed "Bring……it……on". The 2 warriors flew downwards and reared back each other's fists. Goku's hand charged up his dragon fist attack, and Android 25 extended his razor knuckles. Both combatants slammed their fists into each other immediately.

Green energy waves suddenly slammed into both warriors, a nuclear sonic boom crashed upon 25 and Goku. The 2 fatigued and fallen fighters dropped to the ground with weak thuds. Android 25 and Goku had been blasted by an unknown nuclear energy like blast, powerful enough to knock both unconscious. The clicking heels of a black booted stranger hovered over the fighters, sporting red devil like hair, a twisted smile, and ice cold blue eyes.

Android 30 smirked "Now things are REALLY getting interesting".

To be continued……


	8. Human No More

Human No More

Fuzzy images blur like dripping raindrops washing away the colorful memories of the past. Familiar faces, faces of friends, family, and dear, dear companions who have been loyal and loving for many, many years. But then it vanished, it just up and disappeared. Pain, anger, blood, and the screams, oh the horrible screams rage in Goku's mind. The Sayian's mind raped his soul with madness, voices shouting at Goku "Kill…… KILL THEM ALL".

Goku's eyes jolted to life as he sat up, a swift hand bashed his face in and sent it back down. Reality started to come back and awaken Goku from his land of nightmares. "I……what the?" Goku stuttered. The brave warrior remembered what happened, it was the androids, and something attacked him during their fight. Goku looked around shaking bits of rubble from his black hair, he found himself completely surrounded by the wicked androids.

Android 25 smirked above him; half of his human face had been melted off. Fresh steel and raw circuitry coursing through 25's bionic eye, staring down his foe with a cybernetic smile. "Awe did wittle Goku have a wittle nightmare? HA, HA" Android 25 mocked. Next to him was the small, psychic one, Android 23. Behind the mechanical midget was Android 26, fresh from his defeat over Goten. A crippled, mangled Android 28 appeared.

The androids however had surrounded someone else other then Goku, they surrounded the one android unknown to Goku. This new android had red devil hair just like 25, his black cape like coat flowed with raw power over his towering physique. The dark man's face was grinning a toothy smile, having an almost devil like face. The robot's outfit further consisted of a velvet green shirt like vest, just above slick dark blue colored pants.

Boots were blacker then coal, and the leather was thicker then any animal hide. The man smirked "So finally we meet……Goku, I must say waiting all these years has made me……quite anxious. Oh ho, it will be an extraordinary pleasure to CRUSH the heart of the greatest warrior in my bare hands" the man said. Goku coldly replied "And just who might you be?". A laugh escaped the android, "The leader of this army, Android 30.

Formerly bound to the weakling human name of Dr. Malcolm Wrath. But my humanity will plague my perfection no longer, now all that stands in my way is YOUR kind" Android 30 said. The valiant Sayian tried to speak against Android 30, but an angry Android 25 smacked him across the face again. "Bow down bitch" 25 growled, Android 30 shook his head "Now, now no need to get rough my dear student. Let's see what he has to say".

Android 25 nodded "As you wish master".

The master android turned towards Android 23 and the badly battered Android 28, who was still repairing his damaged circuitry.

Android 30 commanded "You two will get air born, and make sure none of his surviving Sayian friends interrupt us".

Android 28 weakly replied "It s-s-s-s-s-shall b-b-b-be d-d-d-done Mas-BZZT-er".

The two androids hovered into the sky and quickly surveyed the area, meanwhile Android 25 and 26 faithfully remained by their master's side. Carefully watching Goku as the exhausted Sayian rose to his wobbly feet. The Super Sayian 3 hair had long since vanished, making Goku a non-Super Sayian. For the time being anyway.

Goku hissed "So you're the monstrosity responsible for turning these poor children into abominations".

Android 30 smirked "Oh come now Goku don't be so cold, that's too Sayian of you. These children have willingly desired to become part of a better future, a mission, a purpose".

Goku angrily asked "And just what pray tell does this purpose involve?".

Android 30 replied "By now you're surely wondering why there is an Android 28 and 30 present, but no trace of Androids 27 or 29".

Goku raised an eyebrow "What's your point?".

Android 30 explained "My point is that they have already served _their_ purpose. Androids 27 and 29 were dismantled, deconstructed, and reconstructed into my own body structure. Together they and I have become one supreme fighting machine, the perfect warrior and champion for all of humanity".

Goku screamed "LIAR, MONSTER, how dare you violate these children's bodies and turn them into these demons. You have no right to call yourself a defender of humanity. No, not after you carelessly attacked my friends and family, and left your own men to die without care or concern".

Android 30 scoffed "Don't lecture me about care primate. Android 22 and Android 24 were failures, flawed designs that deserved to be deconstructed. I gave them the chance to prove themselves by killing Vegeta and Mohan, but obviously those 2 rejects were more defective then I thought. Models like myself however are far above such petty errors I assure you.

Goku snapped "Your above nothing you wretched piece of bionic slime. Of all the species on Earth, humans are the only ones capable of lowering themselves to other creatures. A dog can be no more then a dog, and a bird can be no more then a bird. Yet you, you who have a soul and the intelligence to choose your own destiny, choose to selfishly use it cause harm to others".

Android grinned "Greatness requires sacrifice Goku, and it will all be worth it in the end once I purge this planet clean of you miserable alien freaks. Planet Earth will once again return to it's rightful owners, us, the androids, the future of evolution".

Goku spat at him "Your insane".

Android 30 boomed "Think about it! Were faster, smarter, stronger, more advanced then any other species existing, with the technological capabilities to reshape the world anyway we see fit. Once the android conversion commences humanity will be free of disease, hatred, violence, segregation, and weakness. The world shall become perfect, just as Dr. Gero had dreamed".

Goku scowled "Gero was a maniac, and it's clear to me your as twisted and hate filled as he was. We Sayians have paid for our sins with our own lives; all we wish to do now is live in peace. Earth is our home too and we have defended it on many times, not just for us but for humans as well. You've got to listen to me Wrath; we are not your enemy. Taking away people's free will is enslavement, having immortality is nothing without having identity".

Android 30 screamed "SHUT YOUR MOUTH".

Android 25 raised his razor knuckle claws to silence Goku, but the Sayian's body erected a red energy flame like shield around his body.

Goku shouted "Super Kaoken Attack".

The fiery Sayian bashed 25 in the gut with his leg, and then smashed his right arm across his face. The Kaoken attack was just the super charge Goku needed to surprise attack Android 30. But the bionic devil laughed at this, Android 30 raised one arm up and opened up a growing green compartment. Goku was blasted by a colossal burst of raw, super charged green energy. In seconds the Sayian dropped to the ground, screaming as his skin sizzled.

Goku screamed in maddening pain "AHHHH, oh god, god it hurts AHHH".

Android 30 sneered "How dare you insult my intelligence Goku. Did you forget that I still carry all of Dr. Gero's data, the data he had on you and your friends fighting skills? My soldiers and I know every trick, technique, and attack you've ever pulled off so don't bother trying any more half-assed heroics".

Goku moaned painfully "Ugh my skin……it feels like it's on fire, ARGH what the hell did you do to me?".

Android 30 Grinned "Bio-nuclear radiation, an upgraded version of Gero's energy supply system. But with an ingenious twist. Instead of siphoning energy from my opponent's bodies, my blasters tap directly into my eternal power source battery. Normally raw plutonium would kill a man in seconds, but seeing as how you're pure Sayian it seems to have only burnt you a little".

Goku grunted "I don't know much about nuclear radiology but I do know that if that energy ever become overloaded, you'd vaporized every living thing with in a 100 miles".

Android 30 laughed "Which makes killing me all the more harder for you to do, wouldn't you say".

Goku angrily sat there as his flesh continued to fry, thoughts running through his head every passing second. The Sayian knew he still had enough energy to become Super Sayian 4, but he wouldn't. No, Goku refused to ever unleash that power again. The memory was too strong in his mind.

Flashback

_A broken Goku collapses to his bed, the Sayian was sobbing into the night, his eyes staring wearily into the sky. Goku was actually preying to god. Preying……for his soul._

_Goku whispered "God, I don't really know if you're out there right at this moment but it's uh Goku. Guess you already knew that. I need to ask you (sob) I need to ask you to do me a favor……please, **PLEASE** make me human. I don't want to be a Sayian anymore……not now not ever again._

_I n-n-never told anyone this before but……during my battle with Bebi, I transformed into a Super Sayian 4. At first I was just a wild beast but then Pan saved me, helped me change into my true form. But……as much as it looked like I was in control……I really wasn't, not mentally anyway._

_As I battled Bebi in Vegeta's body, I was actually……enjoying myself. I was silently enjoying at the fight, enjoying every bruise and broken bone I gave him. _

_I……I……I actually wanted to kill him. A part of me knew this was wrong, knew how so horribly wrong this was but……another part of me……liked it. It was getting off at the thought of murdering Vegeta and Bebi, and I could barely control it. This power was turning me into a monster. Not a giant ape, not a killer but worse……a Sayian._

_I need you to remove this from me, remove now before it's too late. I've caused so much harm, so much pain to my loved ones, and I can't stand it anymore. I know that sooner or later, another monster will come and try to destroy the world just like Bebi did. _

_And I also know……that when that happens, I'll more then likely need to transform into Super Sayian 4. But if I do that……there's a chance, a very good chance that……I'll lose control……forever"._

_End Flashback_

A sudden voice jolted Goku back to reality, 2 voices, two familiar voices to be exact. Goku looked up and spotted 2 figures arriving in the distance.

Android 23 hummed "My powers detect 2 life forms arriving master. Scanners indicate a sizeable chunk of their DNA is human, but……the other half seems to be comprised of Sayian".

Android 28 sparked "W-w-w-w-what are ERR your ordBZZorders m-m-m-asssster?".

Android 30 almost drooled "let the moths come, I'll gladly be the first one to introduce them……to the FLAMES".

Goku hollered "NO, PAN TRUNKS GO BACK".

The young Sayian's looked down from the sky, spotting Goku among 5 other shadowy figures. Pan smiled cheerfully to Trunks, flying beside her.

Pan smiled "Trunks look, I can see grandpa down there. Hey grandpa".

Trunks nodded "That's great news, I bet that's Gohan and my father down there along with the others. Looks like the odds just got back in our favor".

Pan giggled "Yeah I can't wait to see the looks on those androids faces when we".

Android 30 shouted "FIRE".

KABOOM!

To be continued……


	9. Shattered

Shattered

Violent discharges of nuclear energy rained radioactive fire upon the 2 Sayian's, Pan and Trunks squeaked desperately trying to dodge the blasts. Android 30 laughed maniacally as he blasted the Sayian's mercilessly. "WHOA what's going on down there Trunks? Did we do something to upset your dad?" Pan asked. Trunks shook his head "I don't think my father would go this far, besides these energy blasts aren't his type. It's someone else Pan.

I think those are the androids down there with Goku", Pan gasped at the fearful thought. The young girl had held so much confidence, so much love in her grandpa Goku; surely they didn't kill him……did they? Goku watched helplessly under the black boot of Android 25, feeling his throat crackle under the pressure. The Sayian growled, being forced to watch Trunks and Pan dodge Android 30's attacks. Android 30 laughed wildly.

"First one to hit a Sayian brat gets a thousand bonus points" the mechanical mad man chuckled. Boiling energy surged in Goku's now green glowing eyes, "LEAVE THEM ALONE" he shouted. Android 25 tried to stop Goku's fury, but was suddenly smacked in the face with a burst of spiky, golden, ankle length hair. Goku had quickly transformed into Super Sayian 3, and blasted 25 off of his throat. The mighty warrior set his sights on 30.

Suddenly Android 26 stood behind Android 30, grinning smugly "You'll have to get past me first sparky". Goku smirked "That's fine by me UGH", Android 26 screamed as his mechanical legs were suddenly slammed with Goku's fists. The incredible speed and super Sayian strength of the alien warrior knocked Android 26 for a loop, literally. Android 30 screamed from being tackled down by Goku. The two fighters grappled each other fiercely.

"Wow it looks like those weirdo blasts finally stopped" Trunks said. The young Pan panted tiredly, beads of sweat dripping sounds the sides of her red cheeks. Pan thought to herself "Oh man I don't feel so good (pant), dodging those blasts took a lot out of me. It's weird though, I don't really feel tired and yet my body feel like it's burning up or something". The girl shook her thoughts apart; Pan had to stay focused on the task at hand.

Trunks winced "It looks like Goku is still putting up a fight, and I bet he could use our help". The female Sayian nodded replying "Okay but what about my dad and uncle Goten, where are they?". "Probably on there way here, you know after all there the strongest warriors around Pan, now let's go" Trunks said. The two fighters soared down to aid their fallen comrade, but the Sayians had suddenly smacked down directly into an invisible wall.

"What the hey? Since when does the sky have a dome around it?" Pan asked, "You should always look before you leap……Sayian" a voice said. The familiar sight of a dark blue cloaked midget reared his ugly head once more. Trunks and Pan quickly went on guard, Pan growling hatefully at her familiar foe "Android 23". The psychic cyborg grinned "How sweet you remember, and it seems this time you brought along a friend. How droll".

"You won't be so bored when I rip that toy voice box out of your mouth tin man" Trunks snarled. Android 23 charged his psychic energies, frowning in response "Talk all you want but your not getting anywhere near my master". "Oh yeah and just how do you plan on stopping us little man?" Pan said, Android 23 lifted his hands upwards and flared his psychic powers even higher. Two gigantic sized chunks of jagged stone suddenly flew before 23.

The mental midget had used his psychic powers to lift up chunks of the Earth as weapons, "With……THESE" Android 23 shouted. The robot hurled the boulders at the Sayians. Both Sayians screamed and dashed to dodge the rocks, Android 23 continued to hurl more and more boulders. Trunks grappled his silver sword and sliced it across the psychic stones. SHINK! The massive chunks of solid rock were sliced completely apart.

"They mind goes over matter, but let's just see how strong your mind is when there's a big chunk of razor sharp matter sticking through it HIYA" Trunks shouted. The boy hurled his sword directly at Android 23's head. The purple hair of the miniature man hovered from the psychic energy, he uttered silent words before raising his hands. "HALT" Android 23 shouted, his psychic blasts froze the sword right before his eyes. Trunks blinked.

Android 23 laughed "Is that it? This the best you tailless monkey freaks can do?". The young purple haired Sayian grinned and dashed to the side, Pan was behind him charging 2 energy balls in both her hands. "No……this is HA" Pan screamed. The twin sized energy sized blast exploded like a fire ball onto Android 23, the miniature machine shrieked in pain. The blue hood evaporated as the android dropped to the ground from the force the blast.

A second enemy was launching a sneak attacker to the side of Pan. The young Sayians Trunks looked to the side and spotted the attacker, it was Android 28. "Pan get away NOW" Trunks shouted. The girl blinked as she was violently shoved away, BAM! A green skinned fist plowed into Trunks face, the boy groaned in pain as he slowly descended to the ground. "TRUNKS No" Pan shouted, her enraged tearful eyes turning to Android 28.

The shotty Shakespearian robot chuckled as gas fumes wheezed from his busted engines, dents and scrapes lined the bot's mangled body. "The Ff-f-f-fates must be SHHH kind to m-m-me, I shall BZZT finally get the BEEP chance to exact my r-r-revenge on you child" Android 28 said. Pan frowned "Your gonna get it all right, your gonna get it good for what you did to Trunks". Android 28 and Pan roared as they once again began to battle.

As the young woozy Trunks reached the ground, Goku and Android 30 were still locked in a violent struggle. Sparks of thunder charge all over Goku's burnt out body, his rage fueling his raw energy as he struggled in Android 30's hands. "This madness ends now, if it takes every breathe my body I WILL stop you" Goku growled. Radioactive charges of nuclear energy clashed with the Sayian's energy, Android 30 grappled Goku's hands.

Android 30 shouted "Why must you persist in this selfish suicidal crusade? You're only making things worse your friends and family".

Goku shuddered "Don't you dare feed me that bull shit. You have no right to question my values; you're a cold blooded killer. A monster bent on raping the world's freedom of choice for your own selfish ambitions".

Android 30 laughed "HA, at least I'm content with who I am Goku. I chose this path myself; I don't try and hide what I have become".

Goku raised an eyebrow "What the hell are you talking about?".

Android 30 frowned "Day by day you parade your sinful Sayian self around this globe, laughing and dancing along like your apart of this world. You defend Earth from monsters and aliens, saving the weak and the helpless. But deep down you always have held regrets about what you've done, you've always known it all YOUR fault these people have to suffer".

Goku shook his head "SHUT UP! You don't know the first thing about me, you're just a machine".

Android 30 jabbed back "And you're an alien, what difference does it make? If you hadn't bothered Pilaf, he wouldn't have been desperate enough to unleash him. Radditz came to this planet because of you, and in turn brought Vegeta and Nappa to Earth as well. Frieza came to Earth because of you, so did Cell and Dr. Gero's androids, along with Bebi, and every other "evil" menace. You brought all of these monsters to Earth; it was all your fault Goku.

Dr. Gero's life was completely destroyed thanks to your meddling, his life became nothing but obsession and insanity after you destroyed the Red Ribbon Army. If it wasn't for you he would have lived a happy life. And your friends? HA, they'd be better off without you. Krillin, Master Roshi, your wife, Piccolo, Bulma, they all died because of you. Even if you wish them back to life with the dragon balls, sooner or later you'll kill them again.

Face it Goku, you and I……were one and the same".

"HEY JERK FACE" a young female voice shouted. Android 30 growled and tilted his red devil haired head upwards, away from Goku's speechless and infuriated sweating face. The mad doctor wouldn't have time to enjoy Goku's mental suffering from his words, because a problem had arrived. Android 28 was being held hostage by Pan clutching arms around his head. The very annoyed Android 30 groaned "Good god what the hell is it now?".

Pan smirked "Listen up radish head I got one of your precious android buddies here, and if you know what's good for him you'll let my grandpa go. Otherwise he can kiss his tin can goodbye", Pan tightened her arms around Android 28's crackling head. With all the massive damage 28 had suffered from combat, his metal skull was cracking with incredible ease. "AHHHH thou must help me master, AAHH" Android 28 frantically yelled.

Goku groaned, his head weakly shaking as he watched Android 30 ponder. "No……Pan……you don't know what your doing" Goku wheezed. "Well that's it going to be doc, let my grandpa go or lose your boy toy?" Pan said. Android 30 grinned "Hmmm tempting as that offer is sweet girl, I'm afraid I'm going to have to go with door number 3". Pan blinked "Number 3?". "Yes, nuke the both of you into tiny little dust particles" Android 30 said.

"Oh no……Pan" Trunks weakly moaned. The boy tightly clutched his shoulder, wincing as the bone had popped out of place on way down. Android 28's ice blue eyes widened with horror, "Ww-w-w-what no m-m-m-master you can't NO, NO MASTER YOU CAN'T". Android 30 laughed and blasted a massive charge of nuclear energy at Pan and 28. "GRANDPA" pan shrieked before the blast struck her and 28, immediately exploding.

Insidious screams of pain shrieked from Android 28 as the blast completely destroyed his body, mangled mechanical parts melted from the radiation. A seemingly lifeless Pan rapidly began to drop to the ground. Goku watched in horror as his granddaughter fell, sizzling burn makes lines over her clothes. Growls erupt from Goku as he dashed towards Pan immediately. "HA predictable" Android 30 said, knowing full well Goku would rush to Pan.

The maniacal scientist aimed his arm blaster directly at the spot Pan was about to fall, charging up another green nuclear blast. "Oh no he's preparing to blast her again" Goku thought to himself. The Sayian rushed his aching legs, faster and faster, desperately trying to push himself. But with Pan falling at that speed and the power of Android 30's attack, Goku would never make it in time. The Sayian sighed "To save her life……I must do it".

Energy signatures flashed over Android 23's eyes, the midget gasped "Goku's power level is sky rocketing at an amazing rate". Android 26 smirked "Looks like shaggy finally got the message, Super Sayian 4 fricassee here we come". Trunks leapt into the sky to try and warn Goku, a steel chain wrapped around his bare calf. "Hey what the?" Trunks gasped as he looked behind, only to find Android 25 locking a chain around his leg.

"Going DOWN?" 25 laughed, violently yanking Trunks down to the ground with his chain. The Sayian fiercely struggled under Android 25's fists, trying as best he could to break free and warn Goku. "Here goes nothing, this is for you Pan……Super……Sayian……4" Goku shouted. A powerful golden energy glow started to surround and encase Goku's body. Android 30 smirked "Perfect, the mighty Goku and his precious granddaughter together.

It's almost too perfect", Android 30 said as his chest compartment started to clank and whirr it's inner gears. The steel plated chest opened up to reveal a bright green glowing nuclear core, fashioned in the form of a black cannon like shell. A "W" was painted on the side of the blaster, colored with twisted shades of black and red. "Time to die Sayian's, courtesy of my TX-Nagasaki master blaster 9000" Android 30 said. The robot's chest gun fired at Goku.

Android 25, 26, 23, and Trunks watched in awe as the nuclear beam sky rocketed towards an unaware Goku. The mighty Sayian was transforming his body, red fur started to sprout, his black hair stretched even longer, and a red monkey tail started to emerge. Weary mumbled words escaped Pan's lips, feeling consciousness slowly coming back to her. "Grandpa? Is that……oh no AHHHH" Pan screamed, covering her body with her arms.

"PAN, GOKU, NOOOO" Trunks screamed as his Super Sayian energy flared into an incredible burst of golden energy. Android 25 growled as he was blasted off the young Sayian. Valiant and brave, Trunks heroically charged to save his friend and……his love. Goku now in Super Sayian 4 spotted the beam directly behind him. "No……Pan" Goku gasped, the Sayian spread his arms out in the open and stood directly in the beam's path.

The nuclear energy beam immediately started to unleash its plutonium powers upon Goku's body. The Sayian screamed with excruciating agony, Pan watched in horror as her grandfather was bathed in nuclear radiation. Boiling chunks of fur began to melt and burn on Goku's body, pain coursed through Goku's body like a virus. The burning smell of flesh, the suffocating strength of the heat, "Pan….ARGH I WILL LOVE YOU……ALWAYS".

"GRANDPA" Pan screamed, "I'm coming Pan just hang on" Trunks shouted. The nuclear energy glow started to increase, getting brighter, brighter, and larger, tripling the quantity of unstable nuclear energy. "HIT THE DECK" Android 30 shouted. KAAABOOOM! A mountainous explosion of indescribable description erupted like the force of a thousand volcanoes. Massive flames of nuclear energy soared to straight to the sky.

Pan, Trunks, Goku, all vanished in the blinding blink of the nuclear hurricane's eye. The flashing light of a blast so powerful, so unbelievable, it roared with the fury of a billion's god's wraths. Across the city, far, far from this dark and dreary battle, the rest of Earth's fighters were slowly gathering. Gohan and Vegeta had caught up with Goten, discovering him battered and bleeding outside of a video arcade. "Ugh……w-w-who's there?" Goten said.

"It's Gohan, don't worry brother, we got you" Gohan said. Both Vegeta and Gohan carefully lifted Goten upwards, Gohan then turned to ask Vegeta to go find Piccolo for some senzu beans. The Sayian prince started to head off to find the Namek, but suddenly a flashing tinge of pain struck his body. Vegeta collapsed to the ground tightly clutching his chest. "My god……uh I……such power……Goku no……it can't be, it can't" Vegeta stammered.

Goten gasped "Dad……did you say dad's name?", Gohan blinked at his brother response before turning to Vegeta. The prince was on his knees, shaking frantically, fear grappled Vegeta's heart and crushed it like a piece of fruit. Such terror, such powerful terror chilled the man's soul. "You said dad's name? Do you know something we don't Vegeta? Is he with Pan or Trunks?" Gohan asked. Vegeta could only shake and shiver, nothing more.

"Something's wrong……something's very wrong" Vegeta whispered. Desperately seeking answers Gohan shook Vegeta, shouting to him "WHAT, what is it? For god's sake Vegeta talk……TALK". No doubt Vegeta was suffering from shock, shock over the dreadful outcome of the battle Goku had been fighting. Somehow Vegeta he could……sense what Android 30 had done, what that monster had done to Goku, Pan and Trunks.

Vegeta gasped "I heard a voice……a voice that I hadn't heard in a long, long time, and it just suddenly cried out".

Gohan blinked "Who was it? Was it dad, did you hear his voice?".

Vegeta shook his head "No, it wasn't Goku. It sounded similar to him but this……thing that I heard and felt……it wasn't Goku".

Gohan asked again "Well then who was it?".

Vegeta whispered coldly "It was Kakkarott".

To be continued……


	10. Unleashed

Unleashed

Clouds of dust rise, expanding their ghastly pours of pillowing smoke into the sky for miles and miles. The mushroom cloud roared its thundering shock waves across the planet. Roaring laughter bellowed from the wicked androids, reveling in the celebration of their foe's destruction. "HA, HA, HA WHOA now that is what I call one big ass sized BANG" Android 25 said. Android 30 grinned proudly; Goku's defeat was a victory to savor indeed.

"Spanking master, you nuked those monkeys back to the stone age and then some" Android 26, Android 23 grinned "Scanners indicate zero life forms master". "Of course it does you fool, no warrior be it human or inhuman can survive the full force of my Nagasaki nuclear ray" Android 30 boasted. Indeed there were no traces whatsoever of Pan, Goku, or Trunks. The awesome power of Android 30's attack seemed to have vaporized them all.

Not a shred of flesh, not an inch of hair, not even a speck of blood seemed to be left of the poor Sayians. The androids were preparing to leave, to follow their master on his rampant quest of death and destruction across the planet. However a curious Android 23 turned his purple haired head back, the hooded horror noticing a strange energy signature on his eye scanners. "Hmmm that's strange" Android 23 said as the others turned towards him.

"What's strange?" Android 26 asked, the psychic robot blinked "I'm getting an energy signature, a very unusual one coming from where the Sayians just were". An annoyed Android 25 groaned "You moron, in case you didn't notice those 3 just got nailed by a nuke the size of a freaking skyscraper. Your scanners must be on the fritz because I don't detect a thing". A shape appeared in the smoke, Android 30 blinked curiously "Then who is that?".

Gohan groaned "What the hell do you mean Kakkarott? You're talking about my father right?".

Vegeta scowled "NO YOU IDIOT LISTEN! I am not talking about Goku, I am talking about HIM, Kakkarott, the Sayian known as Kakkarott".

Goten nodded "Right, that's our dad".

Vegeta groaned "ARGH just shut up and listen for a second okay? When your father first arrived here on Earth he was given the name Goku, on our home world Vegeta he was called Kakkarott. I have always called Goku Kakkarott because that is the name he was born with, the Sayian name that was given TO a Sayian. He was originally sent to Earth to conquer it for Frieza, but during his stay here he injured his skull by falling into a ravine".

Gohan replied "Yeah dad told me all about that. He said that he was a real brat to grandpa Gohan, and then after he fell in the ravine he was all better".

Vegeta continued "No, not all better, he was DIFFERENT. That "brat" side you referred to was Kakkarott, the Sayian teachings your father received on Vegeta. But after Goku fell into the ravine he became a completely different person, totally forgetting all of his Sayian nature and heritance. He became Goku".

Goten scratched his hair "So what does that have to do with our current situation?".

Vegeta shivered "Kakkarott is back……, the Sayian Goku was MEANT to be……has returned".

Gohan blinked "Back? Back from what?".

Vegeta added "Kakkarott has been sleeping inside of Goku ever since your father bashed his head on that rock, he's been lying dormant inside of him. Everything that Goku was meant to be, his lust for blood, his desire to kill, his thrive for destruction, it's all been sleeping somewhere inside of Goku's mind. THAT is Kakkarott, and that is who has awakened now".

Goten shook his head a bit "Whoa, hold up there. So you're saying that all those nasty attitudes, all those aggressive Sayian skills that you taught our dad when he was a baby, your saying he's got them again?".

Vegeta nodded "Precisely. The evolution into Super Sayian 4 awakened the true primal nature of the Sayian race inside of Goku, now he has BECOME Kakkarott".

Gohan gasped "Oh my god……hey wait a minute. If dad was a wild animal as a weak little baby, then what the hell is he gonna be like as a wild animal with all those god like Super Sayian powers?".

"What the hell do you mean someone survived, that's just bull shit" Android 25 said. A terrified Android 23 gulped "No, no it's not, whoever is in there he's getting stronger and stronger I……it's off the charts". Android 26 and 30 looked into the clouds, there scanner eyes also indicating a life form inside. Android 30 frowned "This doesn't make sense, not only there is a life form inside but it's alone. What happened to the 2 brats, did only they die?

It's not possible that only Goku survived that blast", the android doctor was indeed baffled beyond his scientific reasoning power. The clouds were suddenly gushed away by a strong wind. The image of the creature inside those clouds was finally revealed, the androids gasped in union. "My god" Android 30 whispered. The bulking figure loomed his massive form of bursting muscles, the figure growled in what sounded like ape like grunts.

The being's body was massive, legs were large and rippling with red veins, feet burst out toe like claws, incredibly sharp and digging into the ground. The beast's chest was bare, and muscled like a gorilla's. Shredded chunks of Goku's old tanned pants remain on the beast, a loose light blue belt also remaining. Spiky black hair was now spiky blood red hair. But the most noticeable thing of all, was the fact that the beast was coated in black fur.

The blackest, darkest, deepest shade of blackness ever even conceived. Fangs jutted from the drooling, grinning, hyena like jaws, a black monkey tail wagged. Hands sported razor sharp finger claws, they circled their razor tips into the ground. Much as the mechanical men would like to deny, this pulsating, beastly, monstrous form of fur and flesh was once called Goku. The ape like beast grinned his drooling fangs and coal black eyes onto 30.

Vegeta gasped "The Black Sayian……has arrived".

"SHOOT HIM" Android 30 shouted. The robot men blasted their weapons full force onto the beastly Goku, bullets, lasers, bombs, nuclear blasts, every weapon the androids could muster they fired. The beast simply grinned and crawled towards the androids, on all fours just like an ape would. The hurricane of bullets and energy beams bounced off of the beast harmlessly. Android 30 blasted on and on, but nothing seemed to slow the beast down.

"RAAAAAWWR" the Beast shouted as it leapt and attacked the androids. The monster smashed his furry forearms to the sides, bashing Android 26 and 25 away with ease. The Beast screamed his razor sharp fangs into a howl at Android 23's face. "MASSSTERR AHHHHH" 23 screeched, the psychic cyborg turned to flee in terror. The Beast's grappling claws latched over 23's dark blue hood, Goku growled as he hurled the robot backwards.

Android 23 grunted in pain, feeling his fake fleshed face skid painfully across the gravely ground. Goku grinned as there was now no one between him and Android 30. "Stay back, BACK I TELL YOU" Android 30 pleaded. Goku growled as 3 figures tackled him from behind, the 3 remaining androids grappled the monster away from their master. "GR you're not going anywhere freak show" Android 25 snarled, tightly holding Goku.

Roaring screams cry out from the savage Sayian, the beastly Goku pulsated rage filled veins as he grew stronger. The black Sayian fur started to boil and heat up. Raw red electrical energies started to surge all over Goku's body, the androids screamed at the burning pains. "GRAHHH" the Beast shouted. A powerful bomb shell like explosion blasted the androids off his body, Goku roared with insanity. "What, what is this THING?" Android 30 asked.

A blurry image of Goku faded away, Android 30 gasped as the beast was right before his cybernetic eyes. "KILL" the beastly Goku snarled, launching a vicious assault on the mad doctor. High pitched screams escape 30, the man shrieked as savage Sayian claws sliced into his fake flesh. Circuitry, wires, tubes of splattered blood and oil leaked all over the android's mangled body. Goku eagerly slashed his claws with merciless rage with much delight.

Android 30 blasted Goku away with his eye beams, then immediately tried to get air born. But the vicious Beast was not done yet playing with his new toy. Goku grabbed the man's black boot leg and violently yanked him back down, Android 30 crashed to the ground. "Ah, ah keep away, keep away from me" 30 shouted, recoiling at the sight of Goku's raised arms. The primal beast formed his arms in a hammer like pose & slammed them down.

Black furry knuckles bashing into Android 30 over and over again, Goku crushed the robotic face harder and harder. Garbled screams from 30 squeaked, as his steel jaw was being shattered into nuts and bolts. SHINK! A steel chain wrapped around Goku's wrists before he could hammer in another blow. The Beast turned around to see Android 25 with his steel chain. "HA, HA I caught myself a monkey, whew and an ugly one at that.

So Kong, and humor me for the moment, but how's about you show me how your going to get your furry ass out of this mess?" Android 25 laughed. The savage Sayian simply grinned, staring his cold blooded black coal eyes directly into 25's ice blue eyes. With little effort, the black fur covered Sayian yanked his forearms to tug the chain off. Android 25 shrieked in excruciating pain, the arm attached to the steel chain had been ripped off.

"AHHHHHH MY ARM, SON OF A BITCH LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY ARM" Android 25 screamed. Goku had yanked the chain so hard, the arm it had been attached to was ripped right out of 25 circuitry sockets. Electricity and wires sparked outside of the android's stump. The Beast examined the arm attached to the chain, sniffing it and licking it. "Yuck" Goku growled, he then grabbed the arm and hurled it right back at 25.

SPLAT! Further screams erupted, Android 25's arm had now been plunged directly into his right eyeball. The mechanical fingers poked through the sides of 25's blood and oil soaked skull, chunks of eye lodged under the arm's finger tips. Voiceless cries slowly became nothing but gasps of agonizing pain, Android 25 collapsed to the ground. "Don't worry boss I'll get em for ya" Android 26 said, the brave punk robot charged towards Goku.

WHAM! CRACK! The very second Android 26's super steel reinforced leg struck Goku, the metallic leg muscles literally snapped in half. Goku's new Sayian beast form was so powerful, so physically indestructible; Android 26's leg broke off on direct contact. Banshee like screams roared, Android 26 dropped to the ground clutching his oil sputtering leg stub. "MY LEG, my beautiful precious leg……I uh" Android 26 stuttered, filled with fright.

The black fur covered brute slowly turned around, curious cold eyes searching for the source of the screaming. Android 26's bionic heart stopped cold at sight of Goku's twisted fang filled smile. The savage creature leapt onto Android 26, muffled screams were drowned out by snapping wires and shredded metal. Goku ripped, chewed, gnawed, and slashed his claws and fangs into the robot's face. The android man was literally being torn apart.

Android 30 gasped in disgusted horror, seeing chunks of 26's cyber eyes, and chewed CPU chips dripping out of Goku's blood soaked jaws. "GOD, for the love of……he ate his face off, HE ATE HIS FACE OFF" Android 30 stammered. The noise twitched the Beast's ears; Goku slowly turned his eyes towards 30. There were chunks of the mauled and mangled cyber corpse of Android 26 dribbling off Goku's fangs. Android 23 growled.

"Your MINE now you black hearted baboon, SUCK THIS" the psychic robot howled. Android 23 unleashed a powerful double handed psychic blast upon Goku, the black ape simply growled in displeasure at sight of the blast. KABOOM! The psychic blast hit its target dead on, the creature didn't he even bother trying to dodge the attack. 23's hood bounced up and down as he cheered over his victory, until he had discovered that Goku had vanished.

The mental midget blinked blankly "What the hey? Now where did that blasted monkey GRRK". Android 23's sentence was cut short, the sound of crushing metal and crackling cyber bones drowned out the little robot. The sickening squash of what sounded like a pop can alerted Android 30 and 25. A puddle of broken metal, squished wires, and spilt oil lay under Goku's foot. The dark Beast had teleported above Android 23 to crush him flat.

The little psychic robot was literally smashed into a flat piece of compacted metal, totally destroyed. "GRAHHHH" Goku screamed as he fired an energy blast from both his clawed hands, the energy beam headed right for Android 30. "Awe screw this" Android 25 said, turning his back on his master and fleeing in fear. Android 30 growled "COWARD how dare you leave MEEEEAHHHHH". The beam struck the mad doctor's lower torso.

The incredible searing force and heat of the beam vaporized Android 30's legs and most of his waist, crippling the robot completely. The wicked scientist wailed in agony, staring at his lower body sparking out globs of melted plutonium. "AHHHH my body……my beautiful, perfect android body its RUINED" Android 30 screamed. With most of his chest now destroyed, the nuclear generator inside of Android 30 was now unstable.

Frantically 30 panicked "My wires are completely fried; my life support system is down to 34 and falling, I……I……THIS CAN'T BE. Without proper cooling my nuclear batteries will overload and go haywire, I'll turn into a walking meltdown. I must……I must return to my lab before my body explodes" Android 30 said, vainly trying to raise his half body into the air. Unaware Goku was now locking his sights on the still fleeing Android 25.

The red haired biker robot gasped for air in his cyber lungs, running as fast as he could. Suddenly the Beast materialized right before Android 25's terrified eye, the android gasped a speechless sputter of terror. "Bye, bye" the Beast uttered. BAM! Goku bashed his knuckles right into Android 25's head, knocking the one eyed, red haired, cyber skull directly into the sky. Another blurry teleportation placed Goku directly above 25's flying head.

"HAAAAA" the Sayian monster howled, blasting a huge energy blast into the flying skull. Android 25 screamed seeing the world as a big, spinning, terrifying blur for the last few seconds of his doomed life. The energy blast rocketed the robotic head right back down to Android 25's body. KABANG! The beam and the head struck the body, instantly overloading it and causing a massive explosion. Android 25 was now finally completely destroyed.

With all the androids destroyed, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, and 28, that meant that there was now only one last android to take care of. Glaring pupils latched into the weak, worm like crawling form of Android 30, formerly Dr. Wrath. "YOU" Goku snarled, his beastly razor fangs foaming with fury fueled saliva. Android 30 gulped in terror, slowly and cautiously turning his head around. The Beast soared down like a vulture, preparing to finish its prey.

Android 30 wailed "HEEEELP MEEEE".

To be continued……


	11. Fall Out

Fall Out

My name is Goku, and I'm a Sayian. I came to this planet to destroy it, and instead I saved it. Over the years that I have lived on this planet, I have defended it from the forces of evil. From space, time, and beyond. I was proclaimed a hero……but that was not my destiny, not my fate.

I was originally sent to Earth to conquer it, and for a long, long time, I had been able to ignore that mission……until now.

My name is Goku, and I'm a Sayian. I came to this planet to destroy it, and now……that's **_exactly_** what I intend to do.

Vegeta, Gohan, and Goten stretched their aching arms and legs, flying through the sky over the darkening blue horizon. The battle of the androids was soon coming to an end, giving the Sayian's all the more reason to increase their speed. "If what I sensed was true, then this could all be a huge mistake, the Black Sayian is not a creature one wants to confront" Vegeta thought. The Sayian Prince knew all too well of the horrors of this legend.

The Legend of a black Sayian, a Sayian born out of the darkness and hatred housed with in its own insufferable soul. Gohan and Goten were both left in the dark about the legend. Explosions started to clash upon the Earth and with in the sky, powers levels could be sensed amongst the craters, "Were getting close" Gohan said. The Sayian's landed where most of the battling had taken place, their alien eyes leering over dozens of broken android parts.

"Is this the battle sight or a junkyard?" Goten asked blankly, a frown painted Gohan's face as he searched the fields. Gohan shook his head "This is strange; dad was here I can still sense his energy but……this isn't his handy work". "Agreed, the style is far too savage and aggressive to be your father's" Vegeta replied. More searching commenced, the Sayian's split up and began to search the area for any signs of Goku or anymore androids.

For the most part, the only items that were found were half chewed robot parts from Android 26 and 23. "AH HOT" Gohan shouted. Both Vegeta and Goten turned to the young man's cry, hearing a sizzling sound soon afterwards. The trio looked down to see a portion of the Earth, sizzling steam as if it was on fire. "Whoa now that is one hot rock" Goten said, Gohan nodded "I'll say, it fried the hell out of my hand soon as I touched it".

Vegeta frowned "It's toxic, man made toxic, the whole ground seems to be contaminated with this energy poison". The young scholar immediately realized what he had been dealing with; Gohan knew that it had to be atomic radiation. "You mean the stuff that's used in bombs?" Goten asked, "That's right; someone or something fighting here was using nuclear power as an energy source". Groans escaped Vegeta "No doubt one of those toy dolls.

PF Androids, they were a joke 18 years ago and there still a joke today no matter who the maker is". Young black Sayian eyes suddenly ran across the badly burnt, but manageable thin slices of some kind of cloth. Gohan took a closer look at the nuclear scorched Earth, the cloth seemed to be grey, light grey, from pants or shorts maybe. "No……No it can't be, no, NO" Gohan gasped. Goten and Vegeta looked to the Sayian's now sweat riddled face.

In seconds Gohan's face had changed from fascinated to frightened. "Vegeta, Goten……have any of you been able to sense Pan for the past few hours?" Gohan asked. But sadly neither of the Sayian's could give a positive confirmation. The proud prince too confessed his concerns "Actually, I'm having trouble locating Trunks as well". A curious Goten scratched his spiky, Sayian black hair, baffled by Trunks and Pan's disappearances.

"Wait a minute" Goten began, "Something's pretty dam wrong when the most powerful fighters in the world can't sense their own family's power. Now Trunks and Pan couldn't have been killed, even if vaporized there'd be some blood or some hair somewhere around the area. Besides Goku was last seen with them and we all know that he can take care of himself". Vegeta frowned "Okay genius, if there not dead then just where the hell are they?".

"Uh guys……as much as I hate to say this but I think we got bigger problems" Gohan said. In the distance, the shape of two shadowy figures slowly came into view and was rapidly approaching with incredible speeds. One figure was crawling on the ground, arms were flailing in circles like he was swimming in the dirt. The other figure was leaping on all fours like a wild beast, snarling inhuman growls with a drooling set of razor sharp fangs.

"MUCH bigger problems" Gohan gulped, the sight of the black furry barbaric beast soon became crystal clear. All Sayian's simply stared in shock and awe, mesmerized by the demonic appearance of their once former comrade. "Dad?" Goten asked, Vegeta however simply shook his head and whispered "No Goten that's……that is……Kakkarott". The crawling, swimming figure turned out to be the cleaved fleeing remains of Android 30.

"HELP ME AHHHH" Android 30 screamed. The android man dashed past the Sayian's at rocket speeds, his face completely paralyzed with terror and fear. Never has Wrath felt such indescribable surges of absolute horror, be it man or machine, Android 30 was now experiencing true fear. "RAWR" roared the savage blood stained jaws of Goku, now a primal Sayian beast. Vegeta immediately shielded the boys from Goku, preparing to defend them.

"This freak show has gone far enough Kakkarott, now stop acting like a simpleton and start acting like a Sayian" Vegeta shouted. The Beast roared furiously at the Sayian Prince. A powerful dark energy core like blast knocked the Sayian's right off their feet, clearing a path straight for Android 30. "GR dad stop it, it's me, ME your son Gohan" Gohan pleaded to his father. The monstrous ape simply growled, savagely bashing Gohan away.

Goten flared back into Super Sayian, charging his father with all of his might. Razor claws turned and slashed against skin and flesh, Goten screamed with maddening agony. The young Sayian's face had been horribly slashed by the Beast's savage claws. Goten collapsed to his knees crying in blood, feeling it soak through his hands along with his tears. Meanwhile Android 30 was now finally able to activate his flying generator.

"YES, my flight system is operational, but don't you worry Sayian's I shall soon return, return to get revenge on you ALL" Android 30 said. The upper torso of the demented droid blasted off into the sky. Goku roared and angrily beat his black furry primate chest, banging claws savagely like a wild ape. But as Android 30 rose higher and higher into the sky, Goku continued to follow him with his eyes. Suddenly, an idea sprang into the Beast's mind.

Open palmed claws slowly retreated to Goku's black furry back, forming a ball shaped like position. Energy started to form and father inside those hands. Black, pulsating chards of bio-electrical energy materialized in Goku's claws, his power making the ball enormously powerful. A wobbly Vegeta stood to his shivering, shaking knees, just in time to see the blast. Eyes widened in absolute horror, Vegeta knew exactly what was happening.

"Oh my god, he's trying to fire his KameHameHa wave on that android" Vegeta thought to himself. "No, there's too much power focused into the blast, it's growing out of control, HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL" the Sayian screamed. Goten and Gohan weakly looked to their father in his moment of total madness. "Ka……me……Ha……me……" Goku started, Gohan and his fellow fallen Sayian's screamed together "DON'T DO IT".

"HAAAAAA" The Beast roared as he fired the blast. The dark colored, super sized, ultimate sized Sayian blast soared into the sky like a bat out of Hell. The power of thousands devils and demons fueling the energy's wrath. Android 30 turned his red haired head around to see the on coming beam, he vainly placed his hands out in defense. "No……No……this just can't be, this just can't be, this just can't BEEEEAHHHH" Android 30 madly wailed.

The black beam engulfed Android 30, instantly beginning to liquefy and vaporize every organic, cybernetic, and mechanical part in his body. The Beast roared as he shoved even MORE power into the energy blast. Higher and higher the black wave pushed Android 30 into the sky, going past the clouds and even into outer space. Frantic crackling eyeballs searched around outer space, seeing nothing but darkness, darkness and a great big red light.

That light was coming from the raging fires of the Earth's most precious star, the Sun. Goku had blasted Android 30 directly into the Earth's Sun. "NOOOOOO" the echoing death cry of the android doctor howled loudly, the sun's flames ultimately destroying Android 30. But the power of the beam continued blasting, digging directly into the core of the Sun itself. Nuclear energy canisters in the android's melted body started to explode.

Intergalactic energy waves shocked the very foundation of the fiery star, radioactive chemicals causing atomic blasts. The force of Goku's beam and Android 30's nuclear batteries was literally tearing the sun apart. KRAKKABOOM! An explosion unlike any other suddenly erupted in one, great, big, colossal, flaming blast of fire and nuclear energy. The Sayian's, along with the rest of Earth remained speechless. The Sun……was gone.

Darkness immediately swarmed over the sky, hurricane winds and black clouds appeared without notice. The Earth's source of light, warmth, and energy for so many, many, MANY years had now been taken away……forever. The threat of the androids and the evil of Dr. Wrath/Android 30 was gone for good, but at what cost? Earth was blanketed in darkness, its hero dead, and only a Beast now exists, hungry for more.

The Beast grinned "Die……die……DIE".

Vegeta sighed "The age of the humans has passed and the time of darkness……begins now".

THE END……For now.


End file.
